Cão: O Fim de Rune Midgard
by Redwolf0
Summary: Esta fanfic de Ragnarok Online se passa no fim do reinado de Tristan III, numa época conturbada e problemática e conta a história de como o fabuloso Reino de Rune Midgard sucumbiu depois de séculos de existência.


**Cão – O fim de Rune Midgard**

**Capítulo I – O homem do sobretudo branco**

Oculto por um pequeno arbusto nos arredores de Prontera, a capital do Reino de Rune-Midgard, um homem se prepara para sua missão. Esteve ai por horas a fio esperando o momento exato de por seu plano em prática.

Imóvel como uma estátua ele aguardou. E sua hora finalmente chegou. Erguendo seu instrumento de trabalho, uma arma letal de cerca de um metro e meio, negra e comprida, ele aponta para o alvo. Puxa o ferrolho, injetando o projétil na agulha. Retrai o cão com o polegar e ajeita-a cuidadosamente no ombro direito. Coloca seu olho na mira improvisada e acoplada na parte superior da arma e observa o que quilômetros dali estava acontecendo.

O alvo é a Igreja da capital. Ao que tudo indica, uma festividade, muitas pessoas aglomeradas em torno da entrada, esperando algo ou alguém. Minutos depois, um grupo de cavaleiros da ordem dos templários começa a sair e a empurrar a multidão. Logo atrás seguem dois sacerdotes que ficam a postos ao lado da entrada. Finalmente, um homem, de aparentemente cinqüenta e cinco anos deixa a segurança da igreja. Com um sorriso bondoso ele observa seus súditos e os abençoa. Caminha alguns passos para frente no meio do corredor humano criado por seus soldados para tirá-lo com segurança da ansiosa multidão.

Com a presa no alvo o homem do arbusto se prepara. Espera o momento ideal. E puxa o gatilho.

Um estampido, semelhante a um trovão, faz-se ecoar nos arredores e o cano fumegante é recolhido para dentro do esconderijo. Na praça, as pessoas se desesperam. Um homem jaz estirado no chão, com a cabeça em frangalhos. Sangue e desordem por toda parte. Gritos de desespero e medo. Ninguém mais sabe como agir. Os sacerdotes tentam em vão curá-lo. Os cavaleiros observam desesperados e incrédulos ao redor, procuram o assassino na multidão perplexa, mas nada encontram a não ser medo e confusão.

No dia seguinte, não se fala de outra coisa na Capital. O assassinato do Sumo Sacerdote de Prontera. Em meio a multidão incrédula um homem caminha rumo a taverna local. Conforme passa, as pessoas o olham com estranheza. Algumas mulheres se contorcem para olhar e comentam como é bonitinho. Vestido com um sobretudo branco, chapéu de cowboy e botas pretas ele caminha sem se importar com os olhares. Se detem apenas para comprar o jornal do menino que estava cercado por leitores. A matéria da capa não poderia ser outra.

Pagando o rapaz com uma moeda o homem segue seu caminho até a taverna. Lá encontra um ambiente bucólico. Um mago, dois espadachins e a garçonete com cara de tédio. Ele puxa uma cadeira de uma mesa próxima ao centro do salão e senta-se.

A garçonete logo se aproxima e pergunta.

- O que vai ser?

- Leite. Não muito quente, por favor. - Responde o homem com uma voz serena e suave sem olhar diretamente para ela.

- Pode deixar. - Disse ela sorrindo enquanto olhava para o colo do homem.

Ele então abre o jornal e começa a ler a manchete da capa:

_**EXTRA**_

_Na tarde de ontem Vossa Santidade, o Sumo Sacerdote de Prontera, Santo Thomas Willboroug foi brutalmente assassinado na frente de seus súditos e da Catedral de Prontera. A causa da morte ainda está sendo investigada assim como o autor de tal delito. Ninguém além da própria igreja teve acesso ao corpo de Vossa Santidade. No entanto a Cavalaria de Prontera já entrou no caso e promete capturar o assassino o mais rápido possível. _

Minutos depois a garçonete chega com o caneco de leite. O homem retira um frasco de sua pequena bolsa e o enche com o leite morno. Coloca uma estranha tampa no topo e a torce até fechar completamente o frasco. Pinga um pouco na mão para medir a temperatura. Esta boa. Então ele deita a pequena criança que carregava levemente em seus braços e começa a dar de mamar para ela.

Uma bela e rechonchuda criança de olhos grandes e azuis. Seus ralos cabelos vermelhos contrastam com sua pele alva. Ela agarra-se com a mamadeira e suga o líquido com vontade.

- Deve estar faminta! - Comenta a garçonete. No entanto o homem não responde - É sua filha? - Novamente ela recebe apenas o silêncio - O senhor vai querer alguma coisa a mais?

- Não. Obrigado. - Responde secamente.

A garçonete, desanimada com a frieza daquele homem resolve voltar ao balcão. E de lá contempla a criança toda feliz com sua mamadeira. Neste momento, um bando de homens adentra a taverna. Vestindo pesadas armaduras e envoltos em pesadas capas com o símbolo da cruz, atravessam o salão fazendo muito barulho. De maneira imponente avançam na direção do balcão. Alguns contemplam os clientes com olhos inquisidores. Aquele que aparentemente é o líder do grupo então pronuncia em voz altiva:

- Hey! Você menina! - Diz apontando para a garçonete.

- Sim senhor?

- Você viu algum elemento estranho por aqui?

- Bem... No meu trabalho eu vejo elementos estranhos o tempo todo. - Disse com sarcasmo olhando para os companheiros do cavaleiro.

- Quem é o dono dessa espelunca? - Indaga indignado o líder dos templários.

- Joshua! - Chama a garçonete.

Um homem alto, com cabelos compridos e olhos azuis adentra a taverna por uma porta atrás do balcão. Enxugando as mãos em uma toalha limpa ele observa os cavaleiros e humildemente abaixa sua cabeça ao se dirigir a eles.

- Pois não, em que posso ajudá-los?

- Sua funcionária mal criada nos destratou. Esta se recusando a fornecer informações sobre o funcionamento de seu estabelecimento. Serei obrigado a fechá-lo! - Exclamou o altivo cavaleiro.

- Perdão! Perdão! - Implorou o taverneiro - Essa imbecil não sabe o que diz! É uma infeliz, não tome suas palavras como validas. Oh, grande senhor cavaleiro! - Disse o homem virando-se para a mulher e esbofeteando seu rosto violentamente - Vá já para a cozinha sua inútil!

Assustada ela correu para a cozinha e se fechou lá. O cavaleiro satisfeito pelo tratamento que o patrão dera a empregada inconveniente tratou de continuar seu interrogatório.

- Você por acaso viu algum elemento estranho por aqui ultimamente?

- Agora que o senhor disse, posso afirmar que nos últimos dias tenho visto muitos infiéis rondando a cidade. E como é de conhecimento geral, esses porcos de Geffen adoram entregar-se aos prazeres mundanos oferecidos por esta humilde casa. Vivem se reunindo e conversando em línguas estranhas como se quisessem debochar de nós. - Disse olhando para o mago sentado a mesa ao lado.

Os cavaleiros entenderam a mensagem e cercaram o mago. Este surpreso manteve-se sentado, lendo o pesado livro que carregava.

- Hey, você, Mago. - Disse o líder com nojo ao referir-se a sua profissão - O que veio fazer em Prontera?

- Eu vim pela biblioteca. Disseram-me que vocês tinham bons livros aqui. Resolvi conferir. - Respondeu calmamente.

- Livros é? Que livro é esse? - Disse o templário puxando o livro violentamente das mãos do pobre mago - _Elementos: Raio_. Humm... - Ele olhou para seus subordinados e deu o sinal. Os homens agarraram os braços do mago e o fizeram levantar.

- O que é isso? - Indagou surpreso.

- Você vai nos acompanhar até a prisão. Vamos ver que interesse é esse por "Raios" que você tem. - Disse o templário sorrindo com sarcasmo. Os seus companheiros arrastaram o mago taverna a fora e partiram tão barulhentos quanto entraram.

Antes de sair o cavaleiro parou ao lado do homem que amamentava o pequeno bebe e alertou.

- Aqui não é lugar próprio pra crianças.

- Sim senhor... Perdão senhor. - Respondeu o homem em tom submisso.

Depois ele partiu. O bebe terminava sua mamadeira naquele momento. Ficou curioso com a aparência dos cavaleiros, mas como toda criança, perdeu logo o foco. O homem levantou-o e colocou-o de encontro a seus ombros dando tapinhas nas suas costas para que ele arrotasse.

No outro canto a garçonete que enxugava as lágrimas era repreendida bruscamente pelo patrão, que logo em seguida adentrou novamente para a cozinha.  
No mesmo instante a porta abriu-se bruscamente e um outro bando de cavaleiros, dessa vez do próprio Reino, adentrou ruidosamente pelo local. O líder, um homem velho e sério seguiu na direção da garçonete, que bufou ao vê-los chegando.

- Com licença senhorita.

- Pois não...

- Por um acaso, tão belíssima dama, tem visto pessoas estranhas freqüentando este tão belo e asseado recinto? - Disse de modo cortez.

A garçonete teve de se conter para não rir do galanteio. Se havia uma coisa que aquela taverna não possuía era beleza e higiene.

- Nobre Cavaleiro. No meu trabalho, eu vejo gente estranha e suspeita todo tempo. - Respondeu ironicamente. O cavaleiro nem precisou chamar. Thomas saiu bufando de dentro da cozinha na direção do cavaleiro enxotando a mulher para longe.

- Pois não senhor.

- O senhor é o dono?

- Sim senhor.

- Vou repetir a pergunta que fiz a bela dama. O senhor por acaso avistou pessoas estranhas freqüentando este recinto?

- Bem, os santos templários acabaram de sair daqui com um... - Respondeu animado.

O cavaleiro esmurrou a mesa com violência e blasfemou a ordem dos cavaleiros templários. Em seguida voltou-se ao taverneiro.

- Tem mais alguma coisa estranha que tem visto ultimamente nos arredores de seu estabelecimento?

- Sim... Na verdade. Tenho visto uma estranha aglomeração na casa a frente. Mudou-se para lá recentemente uma infiel dessas de Geffen. Ultimamente tenho visto muitos homens adentrando sua casa. O que convenhamos não é direito para uma moça solteira.

- Nós iremos investigar. Muito grato. - Respondeu o cavaleiro com satisfação. Chamou os dois espadachins que estavam bebendo no bar e com seus outros dois acompanhantes seguiram para a casa a frente.

A garçonete interpelou o proprietário e começou a discutir agressivamente com ele.

- O que foi isso Thomas? A menina não se encontra com ninguém! Mudou-se faz pouco tempo! Não conhece ninguém aqui!

- Cale-se! É uma vadia! Bruxa maldita, sem dúvida esta envolvida na morte de nosso santíssimo Sumo Sacerdote! - Vociferou.

- Pare com isso, pois eu lhe conheço! Esta fazendo isso só porque ela lhe deu um fora! Que covardia Thomas! Que covardia! - Gritou a garçonete indo atrás de seu chefe que se virou aplicando um violento tapa no seu rosto e alguns socos no seu braço.

- Volte pro trabalho! E pare de me amolar ou eu lhe denuncio sua vaca! - Berrou batendo a porta atrás de si.

A garçonete assustada olhou ao redor. Mas não encontrou ninguém para pedir ajuda. O homem e a criança já haviam saído da taverna.

Lá fora, o homem pode ouvir os gritos desesperados por ajuda da moradora da casa da frente. Mas ele não se deteve. Estava frio e a criança não podia ficar naquele tempo gelado. Seguiu para a hospedaria onde havia alugado um quarto. Era praticamente um porão. O único quarto com saída para a rua. Quarto e uma pequena cozinha improvisada. Na cama alguns cobertores de lã, onde ele repousou a criança que dormia tranquilamente. Seguiu para a cozinha e lá, preparando um café para si, observou uma lista com vários nomes. Um deles já estava riscado.

Observando o nome a seguir, soltou um pequeno sorriso sarcástico:

Jean d'Luvian Capitão dos Cavaleiros Templários de Prontera...

**Capitulo II - Sonhos Interrompidos**

O frio na rua era cortante.

O inverno em Prontera sempre fora rigoroso, mas naquele ano superara as expectativas. Aos pobres moradores da cidade só restavam duas opções, dormir cedo ou beber e se divertir. No entanto, o assassinato do Sumo Sacerdote de Prontera ainda estava fresco na mente das pessoas. Muitos moradores evitavam sair à rua na calada da noite.

Mas em alguns lugares a bebida e a diversão corriam soltas, totalmente alheias ao clima de medo que rondava a cidade. No extremo norte do burgo, num suntuoso prédio com o Escudo da Cavalaria, podiam-se ouvir um ruidoso grupo de homens e mulheres que festejavam algo. Garrafas e copos se quebravam com grande freqüência, seguidos de sonoras gargalhadas. Lá dentro, um dos cavaleiros sobe em uma cadeira e propõe um brinde. Toda a turba de homens e mulheres musculosos o observa em silêncio.

- Ao Capitão d'Aluvian... Homem de saco roxo! E que Deus me perdoe. Largue essa frescura de templários e integre nossa cavalaria! - Disse, levando toda a sala a explodir numa grandiosa gargalhada.

Um jovem cavaleiro, de belas feições e rosto bondoso ergueu o braço sorrindo sem graça pedindo atenção.

- Senhores... Eu gosto muito de vocês, todos grandes mestres que me ensinaram tudo o que sei e salvaram minha _bunda_ muitas vezes na batalha. Mas devo alertá-los, meu coração é dos templários! - Disse sorrindo e deixando orgulhoso um pequeno grupo que discretamente ocupava uma mesa num dos cantos.

A festa seguiu animada durante toda a noite. Até que os cavaleiros começaram a se despedir e seguir para suas casas. Parabenizaram o jovem cavaleiro, que aparentemente fazia aniversário naquele dia.

Ele e seus amigos foram os últimos a saírem da cavalaria. As portas, trajando apenas suas espadas prediletas e roupas de festa, tentavam esconder o frio que sentiam mantendo o corpo ereto e os músculos tensos.

- Jean, vou acompanhá-lo até sua casa. - Disse um cavaleiro alto e careca.

- O que é isso Henry? Imagine! Vá para sua casa. Você tem esposa e tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar de tê-lo nessa noite fria. Além do mais, já sou bem grandinho. - Disse dando um tapa amigável nas costas do amigo.

- Mas Capitão...

- Sem "mas". E vocês dois ai. - Disse apontando para as sentinelas da cavalaria - Ninguém vai tentar matar um bando de bêbados hoje. Está frio demais, vão para casa.

Eles se entreolharam desconfiados, imaginando que talvez fosse apenas um truque para zombar deles. Mas o cavaleiro insistiu e eles acabaram se convencendo e todo sorridentes pegaram suas coisas e correram pra casa.

- Senhor, devo insistir que...

- Não Henry. Já disse! E mesmo porque, hoje não vou para minha casa. Tenho que cumprir uma promessa. Vou visitar a futura senhora D'Aluvian, se Deus quiser. - Disse sorrindo e retirando uma pequena caixa do bolso. Seus olhos brilhavam de emoção e felicidade.

O amigo não pode conter a felicidade em saber que o capitão, um jovem que galgara postos rapidamente graças a seu talento e perseverança estava prestes a dar um passo tão grande em sua vida. E apesar do pressentimento entendeu que aquele era um momento muito importante para o amigo. E que Deus olharia por ele sem dúvida.

Despediram-se com um forte abraço e seguiram por caminhos opostos. O jovem capitão contemplava a noite silenciosa de Prontera. Fora numa noite exatamente oposta, num calor insuportável, que fizera a promessa a sua amada, de que um dia voltaria para buscá-la. Agora faltavam apenas alguns metros até o momento decisivo. Um milhão de preocupações rondavam sua mente. A principal: Ela o estaria esperando depois de todos estes anos? Ou será que havia se esquecido de sua promessa juvenil e se entregado ao amor de outro homem?

Se o tivesse feito ele nada poderia fazer a não ser aceitar o fato. Afinal, ele não dera notícias e nunca mais voltou para procurá-la. Sentia-se incapaz de voltar e não cumprir sua promessa de tirá-la daquela vida de miséria e lhe dar a vida de princesa que merecia. Durante todos aqueles anos não conseguiu tirá-la da cabeça. Nenhuma mulher foi capaz de tirar seu sorriso do seu coração.

Jean caminhava pelas ruas gélidas com o coração ardendo de paixão. Apesar do medo de encontrá-la nos braços de outro homem, tinha fé de que ela o havia esperado.

Em meio a uma ruela pequena e escura Jean avistou um homem encostado na parede envolto em sombras e fumando um cigarro. Sem se importar com a estranha figura o templário avançou a passos largos, mas quando chegou à metade do caminho o homem atirou o cigarro no chão apagando-o com a sola do sapato e posicionou-se no meio do caminho. Ele segurava algo na mão. Indistinguível pela escuridão, mas que pelo comprimento, deveria ser uma espada curta. O cavaleiro parou e levou a mão lentamente a espada.

- Eu não sei quem é você. E acredito que não saiba quem eu sou. Posso lhe assegurar que não tenho nada de muito valor aqui comigo. No entanto, o que tenho não deixarei levar sem luta. Mas não se preocupe. Hoje é uma noite muito importante para mim, não vou atrás de você, nem vou denunciá-lo as autoridades. Por esta noite, pode ir roubar outro alguém.

O homem, no entanto, não respondeu. Manteve-se calado na mesma posição oculta pelas sombras. Apenas sua silhueta era visível. O cavaleiro começou a ficar tenso com aquela postura. Percebeu que talvez não fosse só um ladrão comum. Talvez, o bem que aquele homem queria era muito mais do que pertences materiais.

- Se é assim que deseja. Não diga que não avisei. - Disse sacando o sabre da cintura e partindo na direção do homem sombrio. Quando estava próximo o suficiente girou seu braço de baixo para cima e lançou-se para frente aplicando um violento golpe vertical. O homem esquivou-se a tempo. O templário sabia que daquela posição, com a espada curta voltada para baixo daquela maneira, ele não poderia contra-atacar de maneira eficiente. O próximo ataque que desferisse seria definitivo.

Ele encostou a arma na altura do joelho do oponente, uma arma de médio porte com dois canos e puxou o gatilho, liberando uma violenta explosão que decepou a perna do cavaleiro. O som ecoou pela cidade deserta como o urro de um monstruoso dragão. O cavaleiro gritou desesperado com a dor e a visão de sua perna decepada violentamente por aquele estranho ataque. Tentou afastar-se do oponente arrastando-se pelo chão gelado. Mas pode ouvir os passos do algoz e se virou. Enxergou apenas os dois canos fumegantes da arma apontados para ele. Subitamente a arma se quebrou, o homem retirou algo de dentro dela, guardou nos bolsos e colocou outros dois cartuchos fechando a arma novamente e engatilhando-a com a outra mão.

Jean apenas enxergava os canos da arma fumegante apontados para seu rosto. Chorando de dor e medo ele suplicou para que o homem tivesse piedade. Mas sua voz saiu abafada pela dor e pelo choro.

- Por favor... Eu tenho que chegar... Ela me espera... – Porém, ele não conseguiu completar sua suplica. O homem sombrio disparou novamente contra seu rosto, pondo fim a sua vida definitivamente.

Os cães começaram a latir e a guarda de Prontera correu para o local dos disparos, mas chegando lá, apenas encontrou um corpo sem uma perna e com o rosto deformado por algum tipo de explosão. Alguns curiosos correram para ver o que ocorrera e em pouco tempo uma pequena multidão se formou em torno do local do assassinato.

Minutos depois, um cavaleiro alto e calvo chega ao local, trajando roupão de dormir. Ao olhar para o corpo, sentiu uma grande dor. Seu amigo e superior, havia sido brutalmente assassinado.

No dia seguinte a cidade esta em polvorosa.

Mais um assassinato misterioso de mais uma pessoa respeitada e conhecida pela bondade de seus atos. Todos estão com medo, muitas acusações e prisões são feitas ao menor sinal de desconfiança. No meio da turba, o menino dos jornais fatura muito dinheiro, vendendo mais uma história assustadora. Em meio aos gritos e cotoveladas o homem de sobretudo branco estende a moeda para o garoto, que já se afeiçoara com ele. Este entrega o menos amassado para o homem que sai com o jornal debaixo do braço rumo ao estabelecimento de um alquimista.

- Pois não? - Pergunta o homem grisalho.

- Gostaria de uma ajuda. - Responde o homem com voz suave - Uma criança esta doente. Acho que gripada, sabe de algo para ajudá-la a sarar mais rápido?

- Bem... - O alquimista fica surpreso. Normalmente as pessoas procuram as curas para seus problemas na fé, nas mãos milagrosas de noviços e sacerdotes. Ele fora o primeiro a procurar pelos conhecimentos da alquimia desde que se estabelecera naquela esquina - Qual a idade da criança? Sexo?

- Menina, não tem nem um ano.

O alquimista caminha até um balcão repleto de ervas e raízes e seleciona algumas. Coloca tudo em um frasco pequeno, amassa e transforma tudo em um líquido escuro.

- Coloque uma colher de sopa no leite duas vezes ao dia. - Receitou entregando o frasco ao homem - E evite sair com ela na rua.

- Obrigado. Quanto é? - Perguntou levando a mão aos bolsos.

- O que é isso... Fica por conta da casa desta vez.

- Não eu faço questão. - Insistiu.

- Não. Veja, eu não ganho dinheiro com isso. Meu mercado são poções para guerreiros. Ajudar uma criança sempre foi meu sonho, mas nunca pude realizá-lo. Você hoje me ajudou com isso e hoje eu vou ajudá-lo com o seu problema. - Disse em tom gentil.

O homem agradeceu com um sorriso e um toque no chapéu de cowboy. Pegou o frasco e saiu rumo a taverna. Atravessou um grupo de cavaleiros irritadiços, que o revistaram procurando armas. Questionaram o que ele fazia andando na rua àquela hora, onde morava, no que trabalhava. O homem respondeu que estava desempregado, seguia para comprar leite para uma criança na taverna e que morava provisoriamente na hospedaria da rua cinco.

Os cavaleiros irritados lhe deram alguns tapas e jogaram seu chapéu na fonte. Depois foram atrás de um homem vestido de negro que seguia para o ferreiro da cidade. As pessoas não gostavam da postura daqueles cavaleiros. Comentaram a covardia que fizeram com o pobre homem de sobretudo branco, lançaram-lhe olhares de piedade. Ele meio sem graça apanhou o chapéu na fonte e seguiu seu caminho para a taverna.

Quando chegou a porta, não pode notar dois espadachins que saíam da casa a frente. Um deles tentando afivelar os cintos de suas calças e o outro com um olhar brilhoso.

- Tranque bem essa porta! - Disse um deles. - Não quero ser responsável pela fuga da suspeita mais "especial" da cidade!

- Calma, antes de sair eu amarrei ela. Não vai a lugar algum. Hehehe. - Respondeu o outro espadachim que finalmente conseguira arrumar as calças.

Adentrando a taverna o homem pode sentir o clima pesado que se instaurou naquele local. A sempre disposta garçonete estava com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Pálida, apagada. Os clientes estavam bêbados logo de manhã como de costume. O taverneiro estava atendendo a contra gosto, não tinha coragem de cobrar isso dela naquele dia.

O homem de chapéu de cowboy molhado seguiu direto para o balcão onde ela estava. Ela sorriu ao ver o chapéu encharcado, mas logo seu semblante tornou a ser tomado pela tristeza.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... Leite morno? - Disse ela.

- Sim. Mas hoje vou levar, então pode esquentá-lo um pouco mais. - Respondeu ele com sua voz suave e a mesma educação de sempre.

- O que houve? Esta chovendo?

- Não...

- Onde esta a menininha? - Perguntou preocupada.

- Esta doente. Resfriada eu acho.

- Oh meu Deus! Já a levou na igreja?

- Comprei um remédio. - Respondeu secamente.

- Remédio... Será que um dia criaram um remédio para todas as dores? - Perguntou com o olhar vago.

O homem não respondeu. No entanto percebeu que ela precisava desabafar.

- Ela sente sua falta. - Disse, surpreendendo a mulher que não esperava um comentário daquele vindo dele.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Esses dias que não viemos aqui ela andou meio tristinha. Ela gosta de você.

A garçonete por um momento se esqueceu da tristeza que assolava seu coração. Olhou nos olhos daquele estranho homem pela primeira vez. Olhos negros, tristes como os dela.

- Espero que ela melhore logo então. Também estou com saudades!

- Assim que ela melhorar eu a trarei para vê-la.

- Isso é uma promessa?

- Sim.

- Não... É melhor não fazer promessas... Odeio promessas! - Disse tomada pela dor e revolta. - Você esta com pressa?

- Bem...

- Não vou tomar mais do que dez minutos eu prometo. - Suplicou.

- Tudo bem.

Ela abandonou o avental e seguiu com ele para a praça. No caminho foi desabafando tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Disse que confiava nele, porque ele era diferente. Começou contando uma história de sua vida. Como passou fome durante a infância. Contou de um grande amigo do passado com quem brincava de princesa e cavaleiro. Dizia que fizeram uma promessa de que um dia ele viria buscá-la num peco peco de armadura reluzente.

- Foi algo sério eu acho... - Disse olhando para os pés que balançavam a poucos centímetros do chão. Estávamos aqui, sentados nessa fonte. Fazia um calor do cão. Eu devia ter uns trezes anos. Ele uns dezesseis. Na época nenhum de nós tinha futuro. Éramos crianças de rua, sem nome, sem família, numa cidade cruel, bem, menos cruel do que nos tempos de hoje. Ele conseguiu ingressar na academia de espadachins em Izlude e disse que um dia... Disse não... Prometeu que um dia viria me buscar e me levaria para seu castelo.

Ela suspirou.

- O pior é que acreditei. Pelo menos nos primeiros anos. Esperei ansiosa pelo seu retorno. Depois, esperava por algum contato, uma carta, um bilhete... Mas ele nunca mais me mandou coisa alguma. Nunca mais me procurou. Nunca mais... Até que... - Disse com os olhos marejados de lágrimas - Até que ontem, ele decidiu cumprir a promessa. Ele se tornou um cavaleiro poderoso e rico. E estava vindo me buscar como prometera. Ontem...

- Ele era esse cavaleiro que as pessoas estão comentando? O que foi assassinado? - Perguntou o homem com cuidado para não ferí-la ainda mais.

- Sim... Jean... Meu Jean. O mais estranho é que eu jamais imaginei que ele viria... Quando soube que o encontraram morto, meu coração ficou apertado. A princípio apenas pelo fato de tê-lo conhecido. Na hora fiquei com um pouco de raiva também, porque ele estava em Prontera e não veio me visitar. Mas depois... Um de seus companheiros veio até minha casa e me entregou isto. - Disse mostrando uma caixinha. Ela a abriu e lá havia um anel de noivado, com um diamante bem grande e brilhante - Ele disse que Jean vinha me pedir em casamento e cumprir sua promessa. Senti-me a mulher mais horrível e infeliz do mundo.

- Por quê? - Indagou surpreso.

- Por quê? Você ainda pergunta? - Respondeu indignada - O capitão mais famoso dos cavaleiros Templários vinha me pedir em casamento! Eu, uma simples garçonete de um bar vagabundo. Uma sem nome! E por minha culpa ele agora esta morto!

- Você parece se importar mais com a morte do Capitão D'Aluvian do que com a morte de seu amigo de infância Jean. - Respondeu o homem olhando a garçonete nos olhos.

- Como assim? Como ousa? - Respondeu perplexa.

- Você refere-se a ele como um "grandioso cavaleiro". Um homem acima dos outros pelo título que ostentava. No entanto, ele cresceu e viveu boa parte de sua vida na rua com você. E quando se refere a si mesma refere-se como uma "simples garçonete".

- Mas... Ele tinha um cargo importante. Era respeitado! E eu... Eu sou só uma...

- Só uma mulher? Só porque não tem um título de nobreza isso não significa que você seja menos do que ele ou do que qualquer outro neste mundo. O fato de ser uma garçonete não significa nada. Você não é o que faz ou o que nasceu. Muitos nobres ou pessoas importantes são mesquinhos, hipócritas e brutais. Por trás de todo o respeito e devoção que as pessoas depositam neles, escondem-se ações piores do que os mais perversos demônios desse mundo. Você Monique, é uma das mulheres mais bondosas e corajosas que já conheci. Jamais se rebaixe dessa forma, você não deve nada a eles. - Disse o homem de sobretudo branco, num arroubo de emoção incomum.

A garçonete ficou sem palavras.

Aquele homem estava há alguns dias na cidade, mas ela se afeiçoara tanto a ele e a sua suposta filha que parecia conhecê-lo a anos. Ela sentia-se bem ao seu lado. Ele era definitivamente diferente dos demais. Tinha nos olhos um mundo que ela nunca enxergou em nenhum outro. Isso a intrigava e ao mesmo tempo a assustava. Pois até ali, ele nunca lhe dissera seu nome. Era apenas, "Aquele homem".

Ele se despediu. Disse que precisava voltar, porque a criança estava doente.

Ela pediu desculpas por tê-lo incomodado.

- Lembre-se do que lhe falei Monique.

- Vou me lembrar, vou me lembrar... - Disse sentindo-se envergonhada.

O homem se embrenhou na multidão e logo desapareceu. Ela permaneceu ali mais algumas horas pensando no que ele havia lhe dito.

"Somos todos iguais... Independente do que fazemos para viver... Somos todos... Humanos?"

Ele chegou ao quarto e entrou apressado. Foi até a cama checar a neném. Estava dormindo, com um pouco de febre, mas nada muito sério. Foi até a cozinha e lá misturou o leite ao remédio que o alquimista lhe dera. Ele confiava naqueles remédios porque o principio da cura não partia de um dom mágico ou de uma crença religiosa, mas sim de anos e anos de estudo. Ou seja, do seu próprio esforço.

Sentou-se ao lado da criança e a acordou para que bebesse o remédio e o leite. Enquanto a amamentava, pensou no menino que vendia jornais, no alquimista, na pobre garota que vivia na frente da taverna e em Monique...

- Em breve Monique. A sua Panacéia estará pronta. Eu Prometo."

**Capitulo III – Rotina**

"Monique acordou bem cedo como fazia todos os dias. Em seu minúsculo quarto, deslizou as pernas pelo colchão duro e frio até a beirada e deixou-os cair suavemente no chão de madeira. Esfregou os olhos remelentos de uma noite de descanso e, com a cara inchada pela preguiça da manhã, contemplou seus pertences.

Algumas roupas amontoadas numa mala no canto do quarto. Dois sapatos remendados e algumas pulseiras de latão que imitavam vagamente o cobre.

- É tudo o que eu tenho na minha vida... - Murmurou deprimida.

Por um momento pensou em Jean. Na possibilidade de tudo ter sido um pesadelo. E que ele estaria parado lá embaixo, montado em seu peco peco de armadura reluzente pronto para tirá-la dali gloriosamente. Para a inveja de todos. Mas ao contrário do que imaginava, esses pensamentos não lhe trouxeram saudade ou tristeza. Apenas um sorriso sem graça ao rosto daquela miserável mulher.

Caminhou pelo quarto até a bacia e lavou seu rosto. Apanhou uma toalha desbotada na cadeira e seguiu para o banheiro coletivo no final do corredor. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual levantava tão cedo. Não ter de enfrentar a fila do banheiro coletivo. Tomou um banho rápido na água gelada, porque o sistema de aquecimento já não funcionava a dois anos. Secou-se rapidamente com sua toalha e, enrolada nela, seguiu para o quarto.

O frio estava de matar naqueles dias. Não se lembrava de ter sentido tanto frio assim em sua vida. Mesmo quando vivia nas ruas. Escolheu um vestido vermelho, que combinava com seus cabelos castanhos claros. Ela gostava daquele vestido, era o mais novo que tinha. O encontrara em um baú jogado no meio do lixo há cerca de 2 anos.  
Calçou um de seus sapatos. Penteou os cabelos defronte a um espelho quebrado que encontrara no mesmo baú que o vestido e passou um batom que ganhara de um bruxo seis meses antes. Prendeu o cabelo com dois palitos compridos, que lhe disseram ser os talheres de um povo distante e pegando algumas bolsas saiu para sua rotina.

Lá fora, a sensação térmica estava ainda pior. No entanto, ela não tinha agasalho. Agasalhos eram muito caros e com o salário de garçonete ela não tinha condições de comprar um. E nos últimos anos, ninguém os estava jogando fora. Apesar de sua situação financeira, Monique nunca deixou de se cuidar. Sempre limpa, tinha uma beleza comum. Não era uma beldade, mas atraia a atenção dos homens da cidade. Gabava-se de ter ganhado o concurso de beleza das garçonetes de Prontera. No entanto, não era algo muito louvável, já que metade dos jurados estava muito embriagada.

Percorreu várias barraquinhas de mercadores, que vendiam de tudo. Comprou carnes frescas, frutas, peixes, ovos, leite, bebidas, enfim tudo o que uma taverna precisava. Brincou com algumas crianças, deu pães para alguns famintos, foi assediada por alguns espadachins e defendida por outros. E seguiu rumo a taverna. Antes de entrar, percebeu que da casa a frente alguém lhe observava da janela. A pobre garota que vivia ali, olhava entre uma fresta da cortina. Olhos fundos e tristes. Assim que percebeu que a garçonete a observava, voltou a se esconder.

- Essa pobre coitada foi castigada com a beleza... - Suspirou Monique - Como eu gostaria de fazer alguma coisa.

Ela então passou a chave na porta da taverna. Abrindo-a para a luz do dia.

Abriu as janelas, prendeu as cortinas. E contemplou o chão imundo de bebida, vômito e pedaços de comida. Observando mais atentamente, pode ver seu patrão, entregue a uma garrafa de vinho, debruçado sobre a mesa. Era uma visão lamentável.

Levou as compras para a dispensa. Pegou o esfregão e o balde e começou a lavar o local. Por duas horas ela esfregou e enxaguou o chão, deixando-o se não brilhando, pelo menos limpo para os porcos sujarem novamente. Quando terminou aproximou-se da mesa onde o patrão dormia e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Joshua... Já amanheceu.

O homem acordou com a cara amassada. Olhou para ela confuso. Então percebeu que havia dormido enquanto bebia. Soltou um suspiro e se levantou cambaleante, com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

- Monique, me faça um favor...

- Pode falar.

- Hoje, tranque as bebidas e leve a chave com você. - Disse se escorando na porta da cozinha - Por favor.

- Claro Josua... Pode deixar. - Respondeu ela preocupada.

O homem entrou na cozinha e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha.

Monique apesar de tudo gostava de Josua, pois sabia que a dor que ele carregava era terrível demais para uma única pessoa. Apesar dos tapas, murros e palavrões, ela não conseguia odiá-lo. Sentia pena.

Seguiu para o balcão e lá começou a secar o resto da louça que sobrou do dia anterior. A porta se abriu e entrou o primeiro cliente. Um espadachim que pediu uma cerveja. Outro, dessa vez três magos, que pediram hidromel. Uma hora depois a taverna estava cheia de gente.

Algo que ela apreciava muito em seu trabalho eram as histórias que ouvia dos clientes. Era como ler ir ao teatro e ouvir uma peça nova a cada dia. No entanto, naqueles dias só se tinha um único assunto:

Os assassinatos misteriosos.

A especulação era geral. Mas as provas até então não chegavam a conclusão alguma. Exceto que o assassino utilizava-se de uma estranha forma de matar com fogo. E que era cruel. Muitos diziam não se tratar de um humano, mas sim um demônio.

Próximo das oito horas, o coração de Monique começou a disparar inexplicavelmente. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas se recusava a aceitar aquilo. Afinal, ela não o conhecia. Nem sabia seu nome. E exceto pela conversa que tiveram na fonte, jamais tiveram uma conversa de verdade.

A porta se abriu, no mesmo horário de sempre. Ele entrou, vestindo seu mesmo sobretudo branco de sempre, porém, com uma camisa vermelha dessa vez. Carregava a linda menininha de olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos. Ela adorava aquela menina, se tivesse uma filha, gostaria que fosse como ela.

Quando os avistou, um sorriso explodiu em seu rosto. Sentia-se como o Sol, irradiando felicidade e energia para todos os presentes. Ele se sentou na mesma mesa de sempre, que ela propositadamente manteve vazia até aquele momento. Assim que se acomodaram, seguiu para atendê-los toda sorridente.

- Bom dia! - Disse sorrindo.

- Bom dia. - Respondeu o homem com sua voz suave. A neném ao vê-la começou a sorrir e esticar os bracinhos para que ela a pegasse no colo. Monique ficou radiante. O homem, um tanto relutante, cedeu aos apelos da criança. A garçonete apertou muito a nenenzinha fofucha. Brincou com ela, fez careta, brincou com seus dedinhos e mordeu sua barriga. Depois a entregou para o homem novamente.

A menina começou a chorar e se espernear.

- Nossa acho que ela gosta mesmo de mim! - Exclamou a orgulhosa garçonete.

- Estranho... Ela nunca fez isso.

- O que? Ir com qualquer um?

- Não... Birra desse jeito. - Disse tentando acalmar a menina.

- O que? Esta querendo me dizer que ela não faz birra? Que bebê não faz birra? - Disse incrédula.

- Ela. - Respondeu seguro do que dizia.

Monique aproveitou o ensejo para especulá-lo um pouco mais.

- Qual o nome dela?

Ele não respondeu. Continuou ninando-a. Tentou dar a mamadeira, mas ela rejeitava tudo. Queria o colo de Monique de qualquer maneira. Apesar de conhecê-lo como uma pessoa calma, Monique nunca viu um homem com tanto jeito para crianças. Todos os que conheceu certamente já estariam batendo na criança ou já a teriam entregue a alguma mulher.

- Ela é muito importante para você não?

- Sim. Ela é. - Respondeu com ternura, enquanto a pequena criatura começava a se acalmar. Depois pegou suas coisas deixando o dinheiro nas mãos da garçonete. E olhou profundamente em seus olhos - Até amanhã.

- Até... - Respondeu atordoada com o olhar profundo - Ah! - Lembrou-se - Amanhã não iremos abrir!

- Porquê?

- As autoridades mandaram fechar tudo. O Conselho Arcano de Geffen vai chegar a capital para ter uma audiência com o Rei. Parece que estão incomodados com o tratamento que os moradores de Geffen vem recebendo aqui por causa das suspeitas. Para evitar qualquer problema, estão instaurando toque de recolher durante todo o período que a bruxarada estiver aqui. - Disse preocupada.

- Hum... Entendo. Que pena. Vai ficar um dia sem sua amiga. - Disse olhando para a garotinha e sorrindo.

Monique sentiu-se muito feliz pelo comentário. Percebia que aos poucos conquistava o coração dele. Pelo menos era isso que ela queria acreditar. Mas tão logo eles saíram, ela sentiu uma forte tristeza. Amanhã ela não os veria. Como seria isso? Ela os vê todos os dias, nos últimos seis meses! Um dia sem eles como seria? E como seria seu dia sem ir trabalhar? Não acordar cedo para pegar o banheiro vazio. Não visitar a feira e comprar comida fresca. Ser flertada pelos homens, brincar com as crianças. Como seria seu dia sem sua rotina?

Durante todo o dia, isso martelou sua cabeça. Assombrou-a como um fantasma. O que ela faria durante todo o dia de folga? Presa naquele quarto, esperando o Sol se por e nascer novamente para poder retornar a vida como ela conhecia. Quando fechou o estabelecimento estava afoita. Trancou as bebidas como o patrão havia lhe pedido e foi caminhando desnorteada para o cortiço onde morava.

Lá chegando. Correu para o quarto, apanhou a toalha e foi para o banheiro. Vazio àquela hora. Tomou seu banho como sempre fazia. Seguiu para o quarto, arrumou a cama e deitou-se como fazia todos os dias. Mas não conseguiu dormir. Só pensava no dia de amanhã. Ansiosa e temerosa. Prisioneira de seu próprio quarto.

Enquanto rolava de um lado ao outro na cama fria. Pensou muitas coisas. Pensou como sua vida era comum. Como nunca mudava e, quando mudava, causava uma revolução, um medo inexplicável. Como o homem de sobretudo branco e sua menininha. Como o anel que Jean lhe daria. Como os Bruxos que visitavam Prontera naquele dia.

Então se deu conta de que até então não vivia. Apenas funcionava, como um relógio. Sempre em círculos chegando a lugar algum.

**Capítulo IV – Profecia**

Os portões do Castelo de Prontera se abrem. A luz invade o ambiente escurecido pelas muralhas e cega momentaneamente os olhos da mulher alta de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Caminhando lentamente para o seu destino ela observa ao seu redor. Seus súditos estavam tensos, mas confiantes de que tudo correria bem.

Cercaram o caminho com suas paredes de gelo mágicas, acreditando que assim ela estaria a salvo.

Doce ilusão.

Mais do que ninguém ela sabia o que lhe esperava no quinto passo após deixar a segurança do castelo.

Primeiro passo.

Sua audição começou a ficar confusa. Ela já não conseguia mais prestar atenção no que diziam a ela ou no que ocorria ao redor.

Segundo passo.

As imagens ficaram turvas. Muitas pessoas, muito movimento.

Terceiro passo.

Seu corpo ficou tenso, gelado. Teve vontade de voltar. Teve medo. Mas prosseguiu.

Quarto passo.

Tudo começou a se movimentar de maneira mais devagar. O vento parou de soprar. Sua vida passou diante de seus olhos e ela se regojizou. Teve a vida que mereceu, e mais até do que isso. Sorriu e olhou para um ponto distante no horizonte.

No dia anterior...

Prontera estava deserta.

Nem uma única alma nas ruas.

O grupo de visitantes caminhava apressado pela rua principal. Observavam ao redor, tensos e preocupados. O Conselho Arcano de Geffen, que jamais saíra completo da cidade, debutara seu passeio num momento de extrema tensão para o Reino.

- Esse lugar esta me dando arrepios! - Comentou um dos conselheiros.

- Muito silencioso. - Respondeu outro - Não gosto disso.

- Não é melhor levantarmos as barreiras? - Indagou outro olhando nervosamente para todos os lados possíveis.

- Mas que bando de medrosos vocês são. - Sorriu uma altiva e bela mulher, que aparentava não mais do que 35 anos e que caminhava no centro da formação. Seus longos cabelos negros, soltos e desgrenhados contrastavam com a pele branca e olhos azul-safira - Apreciem os sons da Grande Mãe. Ouçam o Sol aquecendo a vida e o vento refrescando a alma.

Os bruxos e magos que a escoltavam se sentiram mais tranqüilos com suas palavras. E aliviaram-se da constante tensão que se abatera sobre eles desde que partiram de sua terra natal. Ao longe avistaram um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros e amazonas que os esperavam no centro da cidade.

Próximo dali, alguém os acompanhava sorrateiramente entre as casas. De olhos fixos na presa a figura misteriosa seguia o grupo com cautela, tentando parecer o mais invisível e silencioso possível.

Tão logo encontraram os cavaleiros, o grupo passou a ser escoltado por uma força maior e maior até adentrar as muralhas da fortaleza que ficava ao extremo norte do burgo. Aos poucos a escolta de Bruxos e Magos foi ficando pelo caminho, até que finalmente apenas o Conselho Arcano adentrou o salão do Trono.

Lá, muitos nobres os aguardavam. E entre eles o mais importante: Vossa Majestade, Tristan III.

O Conselho Arcano de Geffen se dispôs em duas fileiras e no centro a mulher alta de cabelos negros adiantou-se e altiva encarou o monarca. Este por sua vez levantou-se e todos se abaixaram em reverência. Todos, exceto a mulher.

Um rápido murmúrio correu a sala. Mas foi silenciado pela mão do velho monarca.

- É um prazer imenso revê-la venerável Gwewyn. - Cumprimentou o velho e cansado rei.

- É sempre um prazer estar em companhia de Vossa Majestade. É uma pena que seja sempre em ocasiões tão tristes. - Respondeu Gwewyn. A mulher só vira o Rei de Rune-Midgard três vezes em sua vida. Uma quando foi ordenada Arquibruxa do Conselho Arcano. Outra quando reiterou o apoio de Geffen ao Reino e uma terceira para reafirmar sua fé na Deusa e refutar o mandato real de que toda Rune-Midgard deveria converter-se ao Cristianismo. Mas em cinqüenta anos de contato, ela jamais vira o Rei tão cansado e debilitado. Tristan estava esquálido, com uma aparência que em nada lembrava aquele poderoso homem de anos atrás. Nada de surpreendente, já que ele caminhava para os noventa e sete anos de vida. No entanto, a última Arquibruxa de Geffen vivera até os cento e trinta e com noventa e sete ela estava forte como uma mulher de cinqüenta.

- Temo que... - Iniciou o rei, sendo interrompido por uma violenta tosse - O assunto que vos trouxe aqui seja pior do que pensa.

- Não posso imaginar como. - Respondeu - As notícias que recebemos em Geffen não poderiam de forma alguma serem piores do que aparentam. Fomos informados que "meus filhos" estão sendo presos, torturados e mortos, acusados pelos membros de sua aristocracia de executarem cruel e covardemente homens de sua Igreja.

- Os fatos... - Interrompeu o Rei. No entanto suas pernas não resistiam mais e ele se sentou, fazendo sinal para que seus assessores continuassem.

- Os fatos, venerável Arquibruxa, são de que apenas magos ou bruxos seriam capazes de infligir os danos encontrados nos cadáveres. - Continuou um sacerdote, magro e alto de cabelos grisalhos.

- Me recuso a acreditar! - Insistiu - Que minhas crianças fossem capazes de atos covardes contra seus homens. Nós, em Geffen, acreditamos na convivência pacífica dos povos, não importa qual caminha eles prefiram seguir. - Disse voltada para o Rei, ignorando completamente o sacerdote.

- Mas os Fatos! - Insistiu o homem.

- Majestade. Nossa convivência pacífica depende da confiança mútua. Geffen apoiará Prontera enquanto houver respeito com nosso povo e nossas tradições. Vossa Majestade havia me jurado que jamais poria em xeque nossa lealdade. Ordeno que liberte todos os filhos de Geffen imediatamente e retire todas as acusações ou...

- Como ousa "ordenar" algo ao Soberano de Rune Midgard sua bruxa insolente! - Enfureceu-se o sacerdote que continuamente estava sendo ignorado pela mulher.

Os olhos de Gwewyn se fixaram nos do sacerdote e ele pode perceber que incorrera na fúria daquela mulher. Mas tinha o Estado ao seu lado e a enfrentou.

- Só há uma fé verdadeira! E só um caminho certo! Não há o que negar! Os fatos são a prova conclusiva que precisávamos para mostrar a todo o povo deste reino a escória do demônio que vocês feiticeiros das trevas são! - Vociferou.

- Como se atreve! - Retrucou a Arquibruxa.

- Seus anos de trevas acabaram bruxa! A Luz de nosso Senhor irá mandá-los para o lugar que merecem! O INFERNO!

- Vossa Majestade! Eu exijo... - disse a bruxa voltando-se para o Rei, que assistia tudo calado.

- Você não esta em condições de exigir nada! - Prosseguiu o sacerdote - Aqui você é uma mera súdita diante do escolhido pelos anjos. Ponha-se no seu lugar!

Gwewyn avançou contra o sacerdote e aplicou um violento tapa em seu rosto. O homem cambaleou dois passos para trás e voltou seu olhar furioso para ela.

- Bruxa maldi... - Tentou falar. Mas sentiu-se estranho e aos poucos seu corpo começou a se enrijecer. Sua pele começou a tomar uma tonalidade acinzentada. Apavorado ele observou ao redor clamou por ajuda, mas apenas recebeu olhos apavorados. Em poucos segundos transformou-se numa estatua de expressão horrenda.

A inquietação tomou conta da sala do trono. As pessoas começaram a temer por suas vidas. Mas o monarca tornou a se levantar e tentou acalmar a todos.

- Gwewyn! Como pôde? - Indignou-se.

- Eu é que pergunto! Como pôde colocar em xeque assim nossa lealdade? Como pôde deixar um abutre como esse tomar a frente e se dizer senhor de vossa palavra?

- É um homem de minha confiança! - Irritou-se o velho.

Gwewyn fez silêncio com a resposta do Rei.

- Vossa Majestade. Os ânimos estão devera exaltados. Solicito abrigo para minha comitiva esta noite. Partiremos amanhã de manhã.

- Meu castelo esta e estará sempre de portas aberta aos filhos de Geffen. - Respondeu o monarca em tom cordial, mas muito aborrecido.

A Arquibruxa e seu séqüito foram encaminhados aos seus aposentos por um dos criados do castelo. Mas antes de sair, eles puderam notar o clima hostil que os cercava. No caminho todos voltaram suas atenções para o rosto cansado e preocupado da líder.

- Este homem acaba de selar o destino de seu povo... - Suspirou com pesar.

Lá fora, as patrulhas foram reforçadas, para garantir que o toque de recolher continuasse em vigor. Vários espadachins e cavaleiros passaram a rondar as ruas e ruelas do burgo. A maioria acreditava ser algo totalmente desnecessário. Ninguém em sã consciência desobedeceria a um toque de recolher da Cavalaria. No entanto, uma figura obscura rondava o local. Esgueirando-se pelos becos e pela falta de atenção dos guardas. Sua missão estava cumprida. Avistara o alvo. Restava saber como abatê-lo.

Faltando poucos metros para chegar a segurança de seu esconderijo, num entroncamento de duas ruelas ele ouviu passos apressados e descuidados, vindo de encontro a ele.

Com cuidado encostou-se na parede e retirou uma faca da cintura. Prendeu a respiração e esperou imóvel como uma estátua. Um guarda passou por ele apressado, foi em direção ao beco poucos metros à frente e abaixou as calças desesperado para aliviar sua bexiga. Estava frio e a urina, aquecida pelo calor interno de seu corpo, liberou uma pequena nuvem de vapor.

Aproveitando a hora oportuna o homem caminhou a passos lentos para frente de olhos grudados no guarda que derramava os últimos pingos de urina no beco fétido. Sem perceber, o homem estava prestes a ter uma surpresa. Vinda do outro lado, uma outra figura sorrateira caminhava de costas para ele, talvez se certificando de que ninguém a seguira. Três passos depois os dois se chocaram. E viraram-se de pronto, ele com a faca na mão, ela pronta para soltar um belo berro.

- Mas que diabos! - murmurou o homem prestes a cravar a adaga no ventre de seu descobridor. Num rápido movimento ele passou para trás dela e com a mão tapou sua boca e a arrastou para trás de alguns caixotes empilhados. - Shhhhh!

O guarda ouviu um barulho estranho e decidiu dar uma olhadela. Como não viu nada, achou que poderia ser apenas sua imaginação. E seguiu seu caminho de volta ao posto que havia abandonado para urinar.

Os dois incautos transgressores estavam prendendo a respiração, grudados um no outro de olhos estatelados e ouvidos atentos. Quando não puderam mais ouvir passos ou vozes relaxaram um pouco. E começaram a murmurar:

- O que diabos você esta fazendo aqui! - Indagou o surpreso e assustado homem guardando a faca.

- Eu.. Eu.. Eu estava inquieta. Não podia ficar em casa, estava me sentindo presa. Então pensei, vou dar uma volta, ninguém vai me ver. Vou dar só uma volta na quadra e volto. Mas então surgiram uns cavaleiros e tive que fugir e... O que VOCÊ esta fazendo aqui? - Indagou ela surpresa.

- A menina ainda esta com febre. Fui até o alquimista pegar mais remédio. - Mentiu o homem de sobretudo branco.

- Meu deus! Porque não leva ela logo na Igreja pra algum padre curá-la?  
- Não confio em padres... - Respondeu secamente - Vamos precisamos voltar pra sua casa antes que nos encontrem.

- Porque? Quero dizer, afinal somos só duas pessoas comuns que burlaram uma regrinha. O que vão fazer se nos encontrarem? No máximo dar uns tapas e mandar pra casa. - Respondeu segura de si.

- Não seja tola. Estão doidos pra encontrar o tal assassino. No mínimo vão dizer que somos nós dois!

- Imagine! Um dos mortos era meu amigo de infância e futuro noivo! Porque diabos eu o mataria?

- Só o fato de você o conhecer e de estar burlando o toque de recolher já é motivo de desconfiança. Além do mais ele foi morto quando estava indo para SUA casa. No mínimo vão acusá-la de participação no seu assassinato. Agora chega de conversa, vamos logo antes que a coisa fique pior!

Seguiram para o lado oposto. Passara pelo beco onde o guarda havia urinado, esgueiraram-se por baixo de algumas marquises e caixas empilhadas e chegaram a um ponto crucial. Para chegar ao outro lado teriam de atravessar a grande rua que cortava a cidade. No entanto, era impossível passar despercebido. Muitos guardas e cavaleiros estavam dispostos ali. E para azar deles, alguns decidiram parar em frente a fonte para conversar.

- Como você passou? - Indagou ele curioso.

- Aproveitei que estavam de olho nos bruxos e atravessei calmamente por ali. - Disse ela apontando para a murada da fonte.

- É... Você é boa nisso. - Disse o homem sorrindo - Mas por ali não da mais pra passar. Não enquanto aqueles caras não saírem de lá.

- E como vamos fazer? - Desesperou-se. Só agora, vendo os homens armados até os dentes Monique percebera a burrada que fizera. Ele tinha razão. Se os encontrassem Deus sabe que crueldades fariam para incriminá-los.

- Acalme-se. Talvez seja melhor ir para minha casa. - Respondeu pegando a mão da mulher e conduzindo-a pelo caminho de volta. Mas tiveram de parar. Dois espadachins pararam no meio do beco e começaram a fumar escondidos. Há muito tempo era proibido fumar em Rune Midgard.

- Droga e agora! - Desesperou-se ainda mais. Monique estava prestes a chorar de desespero, roia as unhas e encarava o homem como se ele fosse sua última esperança.

- Preciso pensar... - Disse sentando-se atrás de algumas caixas. Se estivesse sozinho, mataria os dois espadachins e seguiria tranquilamente para seu quarto. Mas com Monique por perto precisava ser mais discreto - Vamos ter que distraí-los... Alguma idéia?

- Bem, eu poderia me insinuar para eles e quando viessem você lhes dava uma surra e... - Disse entusiasmada, mas não prosseguiu. Ele não aparentava ser nem um pouco o tipo de homem que daria uma surra naqueles dois brutamontes - Não sei. Não tenho idéia!

- Você é um gênio Monique! - Exclamou.

- Sou?

- É sim. Venha aqui. - Disse chamando-a. Abriu uma das caixas com cuidado. Estava cheia de laranjas - Me ajude a virar essa caixa.

- Esta louco? Eles vão vir aqui e nos pegar!

- Acredite em mim, eles não vão nos pegar. Vamos! - Disse fazendo força para virar a caixa. Monique o ajudou achando tudo aquilo uma grande loucura. As laranjas caíram no chão e se espalharam pela ruela. Os dois espadachins se assustaram e decidiram averiguar o que ocorria ali. Sacaram suas espadas e seguiram com cuidado. Não encontraram nada. Só uma caixa podre que se rompera. Um cavaleiro que viu uma laranja rolando seguiu para a ruela e encontrou os dois espadachins fumando em volta de uma caixa de laranjas aberta. Deu-lhes uma dura, tomou os cigarros e os mandou de volta a seus postos. Antes de partir, no entanto, pegou umas laranjas também e foi chamar os amigos que estavam na fonte. Alguns metros dali, Monique e o homem do sobretudo branco observavam os cavaleiros desguarnecerem a fonte e a praça central indo atrás de laranjas na viela ao lado.

Os dois atravessaram correndo pela rua e rapidamente chegaram à hospedaria onde Monique morava. Entraram rapidamente e fecharam a porta com os corações na mão.

- Foi por pouco! - Disse ela sorrindo, com as mãos nos joelhos tentando retomar o fôlego.

- Pois é.

- Mas, como você vai voltar pra casa? - Preocupou-se.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho meus meios.

- Tem certeza? Não seria prudente esperar até amanhã? - Disse confusa sobre o que queria realmente. Seu coração e mente foram invadidos por sentimentos estranhos. Ela queria protegê-lo. Não desejava que algo terrível ocorresse a ele. Queria mantê-lo perto de si. No aconchego de seu quarto até tudo aquilo passar. Mas tinha medo, não o conhecia o suficiente, não sabia se era certo.

- A criança esta sozinha. - Respondeu cortando abruptamente os pensamentos de Monique - Preciso voltar. Não saia mais daqui. Pelo menos por hoje!  
- Pode deixar! - Respondeu a garçonete. Ao vê-lo abrindo a porta tornou a sentir-se preocupada com sua segurança - Ha!

Ele se virou para ver o que ela queria, temendo que alguém os houvesse visto no hall da hospedaria.

- Cuidado... Por favor. - Disse com a face rubra de vergonha pelo que estava fazendo.

Ele sorriu e partiu. Deixou-a com o coração não mão. Estava mais inquieta agora do que quando tomara a decisão de dar uma voltinha. E passaria o resto do dia pensando se ele chegara com segurança ou não a sua casa.

Ele não encontrou dificuldades. O caso das laranjas foi o estopim para uma pilhagem das caixas com produtos que estavam para fora dos armazéns. Todas foram abertas e em torno delas todos os guardas, espadachins e cavaleiros se refestelavam sorrindo e comendo o que não lhes pertencia. Ele adentrou o quarto onde vivia e foi direto para a cozinha. A criança estava silenciosa, devia estar dormindo. Acendeu o fogo e começou a preparar um café para se aquecer.

- Estou impressionada... - Disse uma voz suave e grave cortando o silêncio do quarto.

O homem se arrepiou. Incapaz de se mover. Fora descoberto? Como? Onde estava seu algoz? Quem era ele? E porque diabos esquecera de por uma das armas no saco de lixo próximo a cozinha.

- Eu esperava alguém mais forte. Tanto em espírito, quanto fisicamente. Mas o que é que nós sabemos da vontade da Grande Mãe não é mesmo?

O homem se virou e encarou a mulher. Uma mulher alva, de olhos azul-safira e longos cabelos negros estava sentada em sua cama, com o bebê no colo. Seu seio esquerdo estava para fora do vestido, na boca da criança que sugava-o com prazer.

- É uma gracinha essa menina. Pobrezinha deve estar farta desse seio postiço que você arrumou. Nada substitui o calor do corpo de uma mulher para uma criança. - Disse Gwewyn encarando o homem assustado.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso. - Disse finalmente quebrando o silêncio.

- Não ela não tem. Nem ela, nem a garçonete, nem o alquimista, nem o menino do jornal e muito menos minha filha que vive na casa em frente a taverna e que a essa hora deve estar sendo estuprada por dois ou três homens sujos. - Suspirou - Ninguém tem culpa. Somos todos peças de um jogo maior, não é mesmo?

- O que você quer?

- Quero que cumpra sua missão. Quem sou eu para impedir um desígnio dos Deuses. Devo dizer que achei estranho o modo escolhido para tal. Mas, não estou em posição de questionar a Grande Mãe. Nem ao menos entendê-la. - disse retirando o seio da boca da criança e ninando-a. O bebe dormiu rapidamente, como que por um feitiço - É uma gracinha de criança.

- Você sabe mesmo do que esta falando? - Indagou o homem surpreso com a reação da Bruxa.

- Amanhã, suba até o telhado do prédio de sua namorada. De lá você terá uma visão perfeita da entrada do castelo. Garanto a você que ninguém o verá. Estarão todos concentrados na rua principal. Quando as portas se abrirem um corredor de gelo será criado e meus súditos se posicionaram de modo que você não conseguira me ver. Mire depois da terceira estaca de gelo, há uma brecha ali. Conte até cinco e dispare. Você só terá uma chance. Se errar, acabou. Vão caçá-lo como uma raposa e tratá-lo como um cão. - Disse se levantando e seguindo para a porta de onde ele viera.

- Eu não entendo...

- Não precisa entender. Apenas faça. - Disse Gwewyn sorrindo para seu futuro algoz.

Quinto passo.

O único som que Gwewyn ouviu foi o disparo que ecoou por toda a Capital. Sentiu um violento impacto que a atirou para trás. Deixou-se cair, sentiu o corpo deslizando pelo vento, lentamente até o chão. Não sentiu dor. O disparo atingiu em cheio o coração. Sentiu o sangue invadindo a garganta e escorrendo pelos seus seios. Observou ao redor, viu "seus filhos" tentando reanimá-la. Chamando por seu nome desesperadamente. Depois apenas enxergou a luz e a Grande Mãe, que vinha embalar seu sono eterno."

**Capítulo V - A Marcha dos desesperados**

O assassinato da Arquibruxa Gwewyn as portas do Castelo de Prontera desencadeou uma série de eventos que culminariam na ruína de Rune Midgard. Isso era visível para qualquer morador da cidade. A Morte fixara residência na Capital e aguardava o momento propício para começar sua colheita.

Apesar de tudo, as pessoas continuavam suas vidas. Elas não tinham para onde ir. Não tinham condições de viajar para outra cidade e reconstruir suas raízes. Restava-lhes apenas torcer para que tudo aquilo se resolvesse. Torcer para que os heróis, os seus heróis, triunfassem novamente. No entanto, nem mesmo o mais otimista dos moradores de Prontera tinha fé de que se safaria ileso dessa vez.

Na Cavalaria, o clima não poderia ser mais tenso. Os nobres estavam temerosos de que um conflito de grandes proporções pudesse eclodir a qualquer momento e por isso temiam por suas vidas. Alguns, recém formados apenas por pertencerem a nobreza, sem qualquer talento para as armas, tentavam de tudo para fugir da convocação. Suborno, ameaças, fugas em massa, qualquer coisa era válida para não morrer num buraco no meio do campo de batalha. Todos temiam a fúria de Geffen. E tinham razão para tal.

O Conselho Arcano cobrou explicações do governo de Prontera. Que por sua vez, desculpou-se, mas não assumiu qualquer falha na segurança. A Igreja acusou os bruxos de estarem fazendo teatro para escaparem da culpa pelos dois assassinatos anteriores na cidade. O Conselho cobrou uma retratação, mas o governo de Prontera se recusou a assumir uma retratação pública. Quatro dias depois da morte de Gwewyn, Geffen declarou guerra a Prontera. Prontera convocou as demais cidades da aliança que formavam o Reino de Rune Midgar para fazer frente a ira dos bruxos. Porém, aproveitando-se da insurreição de Geffen, os demais burgos negaram apoio à Capital. Payon e Al de Baran se mantiveram neutras. Morroc, já há muito tempo fora da esfera de poder de Prontera, apoiou o ataque dos Bruxos. Alberta aproveitou-se da situação para lançar um ataque naval contra Izlude e tomar a cidade satélite.

Prontera fora avisada. Em dez dias as forças de Geffen e Morroc levantariam o cerco a cidade e colocariam abaixo toda e qualquer estrutura que representasse o poder arrogante daquele governo. As palavras da nova Arquibruxa Tyr' Ann foram explicitas: "Nós vamos reduzir sua arrogante capital a pó!"

Como se já era de esperar, a taverna de Joshua estava lotada. Para os beberrões tudo era motivo para encher a cara. Mesmo um cerco fatal a suas casas virava motivo para beber e se divertir enquanto ainda podiam fazer isso. A maioria chorava as mágoas de ter sido convocada para participar da batalha contra os invasores. Em outros tempos isso seria motivo de uma glória sem palavras. No entanto, os tempos eram outros. A valorosa Academia de Espadachins de Izlude se tornou um antro de nepotismo e apatia. Lá, já não se formavam mais os corajosos homens e mulheres que faziam de seus corpos escudos e com coragem suportavam toda a dor dos golpes inimigos pelo resto dos companheiros que não conseguiriam fazê-lo. Nas últimas décadas, Izlude se tornara uma cidade repleta de nobres mimados, mais preocupados com o status de portar uma espada pesada na bainha do que em usá-la em combate de fato. Muito disso se deve a derrota definitiva imposta pelas forças combinadas de vários heróis na história de Rune Midgard, que após séculos de sacrifício pessoal e coletivo, finalmente colocaram fim a ameaça que a humanidade sofria diante dos terríveis monstros que assolavam aquela região do mundo. Nem mesmo os antes infindáveis porings, símbolos do próprio governo do Rei Tristan III, eram vistos com a mesma freqüência de outrora.

Monique estava trabalhando como nunca. Mas sua cabeça estava n'outro lugar. No dia em que a Arquibruxa fora alvejada nos portões do Palácio Real.

No momento do disparo ela estava em seu quarto dormindo, mas pelo estrondo que ouviu o assassino devia estar bem acima dela. Ao perceber isso, seu coração disparou. O homem que estava espalhando o terror por Prontera. O responsável por toda essa confusão. O assassino de Jean.

Por horas ela ficou imóvel, tremendo de pavor. Queria ter coragem e ir lá vingar seu velho amigo. Queria ter coragem para descobrir quem era aquele monstro, que matava pessoas consideradas por todos como heróis ou líderes. Queria ter. Mas não teve. Seus instintos falaram mais alto e ela permaneceu imóvel até não ouvir mais som algum.

Como de costume, ele e a garotinha apareceram. No mesmo horário de sempre. Sentaram na mesma mesa de sempre e pediram a mesma coisa de sempre. Ela ficou espantada. Enquanto todos agiam como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar. Enquanto todos tentavam desesperadamente aproveitar cada segundo de sua vida de uma maneira diferente da que levavam antes. Aquele homem de sobretudo branco e sua linda criança continuavam levando sua vida como sempre. Sem se deixar afetar pelo ambiente.

- Bom dia! - Disse em tom animado enquanto preparava a mamadeira da criança.

- Bom dia, Monique. Como tem passado? - Respondeu o homem em tom cortez.

- Tirando o excesso de trabalho e a tensão de estarmos prestes a sofrer um ataque dos bruxos? Bem eu acho... - Ironizou.

- É eu ouvi dizer. Não se fala de outra coisa a não ser esses ataques. - Reclamou, ignorando a ironia da garçonete - As pessoas deviam se preocupar menos com essas coisas.

Monique gargalhou.

- Como assim? - Indagou ela entre o riso - A vida de todas elas esta por um fio e você diz que não deviam se preocupar?

- Claro! Afinal elas têm e sempre tiveram quem as protegesse. Quem lutasse e morresse por elas. É curioso que agora que estes "heróis" estejam em falta, elas comecem a se preocupar com seu destino. Não acha?

Monique ficou atônita.

O que o homem de sobretudo branco dizia fazia sentido. Afinal, enquanto muitos heróis abdicaram de suas vidas, do seu conforto e segurança para proteger essas pessoas que hoje se preocupam, ninguém dava a mínima para isso. No entanto, agora que não há mais heróis para fazê-lo e que elas terão de defender-se por si mesmas parece que o mundo irá acabar. Será que se no passado a postura fosse outra. Será que se no passado as pessoas fossem solidárias a dor daqueles que se sacrificaram. Teriam elas medo do que estava por vir? Ou estariam preparadas para defender suas vidas?

- Monique, há algo que sempre quis saber e nunca tive a oportunidade de perguntar. - Disse o homem mudando de assunto.

- O que é? - Imaginou ela algo indecente.

- Joshua não parece em nada com um homem que viveu a vida toda cuidando de pratos e canecas.

- E você tem absoluta razão quanto a isso. - Disse decepcionada. Um homem a chamou em uma das mesas e pediu mais cerveja. A garçonete foi até a cozinha buscar. Seu patrão estava fatiando um porco para servir no almoço do dia. Ela não pode deixar de perceber a expressão abatida do homem. Ficou com pena, pegou a cerveja e voltou ao salão.

- Ele nem sempre foi assim. Joshua já foi um grande bardo. Um dos melhores que existiu. Compôs poemas e canções lindíssimas!

- E o que houve pra chegar a esse ponto?

- Ele cometeu o erro que nenhum bardo pode cometer. - Disse em tom dramático - Se apaixonou pela mulher do patrão.

O homem de sobretudo pareceu surpreso.

- É verdade. Há alguns anos atrás, eu o conheci no esplendor de sua glória. Joshua era um dos mais importantes bardos de Rune Midgard. Todos os grandes nobres queriam tê-lo em sua corte. Por isso seu preço era alto. Muito alto. Joshua já foi um dos homens mais ricos dessa cidade. Possuía uma mansão na zona leste de Prontera. No entanto, um dia, conheceu a bela Abgail.

Neste momento, todas as pessoas da taverna estavam prestando atenção a garçonete. Se havia algo mais interessante do que se lamuriar da própria desgraça era ouvir sobre a desgraça alheia.

- Abgail era uma linda e jovem nobre, prometida desde o nascimento ao senhor Siegfried Austaufer, um dos cavaleiros mais importantes da cidade. Ela tinha quinze anos. Ele quarenta e sete. Estava no bico do corvo, mas como todo velho safado adorava desvirginar uma menininha. No dia do noivado, Joshua foi convidado para recitar um poema de bom agouro aos noivos. Mas bastou que sua visão pousasse sobre a jovem para que ficasse sem palavras. Toda a festa ficou incomodada com seu silêncio. Mas acredito eu, pelo que ele me disse, naquele momento o mundo deixou de existir e somente ele e Abgail respiravam nessa terra ingrata.

As pessoas que chegavam a taverna passaram a prestar atenção a Monique antes mesmo de se acomodarem, em poucos minutos havia uma pequena multidão ouvindo a história que ela contava.

- Eles logo se recuperaram e voltaram ao mundo real. Mas a flecha do anjinho... Aquele bonitinho... Como é mesmo o nome?

- Cupido. - Respondeu um templário sentado ao seu lado.

- Isso! A flecha do Cupido já havia fulminado seus corações. Dali ao amor foi um pulo. Encontravam-se escondidos. Porque seu romance era mais que proibido, era fatal!

Neste momento o taverneiro, notando a estranha movimentação em seu estabelecimento resolveu averiguar. Imaginou que devia ser obra da sua desmiolada garçonete.

- Eles mantiveram o romance em segredo o quanto puderam. Mas nós sabemos como são as coisas do coração não é mesmo? Enquanto ele não consegue o que quer não nos deixa em paz. Abgail, ardendo de paixão não pode mais resistir aquele tormento. Planejou uma fuga com seu amor antes do seu casamento com o velho malvado. No entanto... – Calou-se a garçonete ao perceber o patrão, com o cutelo na mão olhando-a com um misto de raiva e tristeza.

- Continue Monique... - Disse com a voz trêmula.

- No entanto... O plano foi descoberto...

Toda a sala emitiu um som de descontentamento. Mas ninguém desviou o olhar da garçonete.

- Uma das amas de Abgail descobriu o plano e achou que poderia se dar bem com isso. Foi até o lorde e dedurou os pombinhos. O homem aguardou o momento certo. Esperou que eles fugissem, desfrutassem de seu amor proibido para depois ter sua vingança. - Disse envergonhada de estar contando sobre a vida do patrão para tanta gente. Só então ela percebeu a multidão que se formara.

- Os homens de Austaufer foram até a casa modesta nos arredores de Payon em que nós vivíamos... - Continuou o taverneiro - Nos forçaram a sair e queimaram-na. Depois nos arrastaram até a praça de Payon. Austaufer estava lá. Ele blasfemou, xingou e nos ameaçou de morte. Mas viu que a morte não era suficiente para nós. Então ele nos torturou, ali mesmo, no meio da praça, com uma multidão muito maior do que essa. Ele me forçou a assistir o estupro de Abgail por ele e seus homens. Depois a jogou da ponte. Esse era o castigo dela. Mas para mim, restava a pior parte. De modo que eu não pudesse mais ter nada que amava naquela vida, ele destruiu o meu único meio de sustento. - Disse apertando o pulso direito - Seus homens me seguraram e me forçaram a colocar as mãos sobre a ponte. E depois golpearam várias vezes com suas maças até que meus dedos não fossem nada além de uma massa disforme de sangue e ossos. - Disse aos prantos - As pessoas de Payon que me conheciam me acudiram, mas nada puderam fazer. A nobreza de Prontera que um dia me dera tudo, naquele dia me tirara tudo... Amor, trabalho, dignidade. Eu quis me matar, mas nem para isso tive coragem. Os sacerdotes da cidade conseguiram um milagre com minhas mãos. Mas mesmo assim, jamais seria capaz de tocar um instrumento musical novamente. Eis o que sou agora... - Disse de cabeça baixa. E então voltou para sua cozinha.

O clima na taverna ficou deplorável. As pessoas que bebiam suas mágoas sentiram-se envergonhadas por chorarem por tão pouco. Monique ficou envergonhada por fazer o pobre Joshua se lembrar daqueles momentos terríveis. E o homem de sobretudo branco por um momento, teve os olhos perdidos no horizonte como se lembrasse de algo igualmente triste em sua vida.

Aos poucos o clima foi voltando ao normal. Ele foi embora com a criança e Monique ficou atendendo os beberrões que agora discutiam a desgraça dos nobres. De grandes heróis a grandes vilões.

Conforme caminhava nas ruas o homem e sua criança chamavam a atenção dos passantes. Eles irradiavam uma confiança que ninguém mais tinha. A menina especialmente, já que as crianças têm o poder de animar os adultos. No caminho de volta ao seu quarto, o homem cruzou com uma coluna de soldados que marchava pela rua principal da cidade. Eram todos jovens, jovens demais. Alguns não deviam ter nem quinze anos de idade. Entre eles o menino dos jornais. Olhos tristes, perdidos no meio da marcha. Seus sonhos de ser um grande jornalista terminariam numa lamina de arruaceiro. No meio do caminho ele observou o homem de sobretudo branco e a garotinha e por um momento ele sorriu. Não soube o porquê, mas aquele homem e aquela criança que fizeram parte de sua vida nos últimos meses o deixavam tranqüilo. Eles eram diferentes de tudo o que vira em toda sua vida.

Por um momento toda a coluna pareceu olhar e sorrir para eles. E aquela marcha dos desesperados se tornou a marcha da esperança.

Esperança de que um dia, não houvesse mais nobres contra quem lutar.

**Capítulo VI - A Loba do Deserto**

Numa sala escura, iluminada apenas por três tochas quase extintas a delegação de Geffen aguardava ser recebida pela "autoridade", se é que se pode chamar assim, responsável pelo apoio de Morroc a guerra contra a Capital de Rune Midgard.

- Maldito deserto! - Resmungou um dos bruxos tentando abafar o calor sacudindo as pesadas roupas.

- Malditos morroquinos isso sim! - Reclamou outro - Que mania idiota de construir casas sem ventilação, em buracos sujos e escuros esse povo daqui tem!

- Ratos! - Exclamou outro - É isso o que essa escória é. Um bando de ratos do deserto, nojentos e covardes.

Neste momento um homem de aparência grotesca, com uma enorme cicatriz que cruzava todo o seu rosto em diagonal apareceu na sala onde os bruxos estavam. Os três levaram um tremendo susto, já que não ouviram ninguém chegando.

- A Chefe, já vai atendê-los. Sigam-me! - Disse com sua voz grutal.

- Até que enfim! - Disse um dos bruxos mais irritado.

Ele os levou através de algumas passagens obscuras até uma escotilha que saia diretamente em frente ao grande palácio de Morroc, erguido pelo primeiro Sultão da cidade, palco da gloriosa dinastia que governou Morroc até sua queda a 25 anos atrás. Em nada a construção lembrava o suntuoso palácio que diziam ser a jóia do deserto. Abandonado as traças, ao vandalismo e a ação do tempo o palácio mais parecia uma ruína antiga do que uma construção contemporânea. Até mesmo a velha esfinge estava mais conservada.

Logo que entraram no palácio os bruxos sentiram que a asquerosa masmorra em que estiveram era um quarto de luxo comparado ao palácio. Uma sujeira indescritível, mistura de vômito, sangue, escarro e restos de comida espalhados por todos os cantos. Homens e mulheres embriagados entregues a devassidão. Orgia seria uma palavra muito polida para descrever aquela zona.

Enfim chegaram a sala principal, antiga sala do trono. Tendo em vista o que presenciaram no resto do palácio os bruxos imaginavam encontrar uma balburdia muito pior lá dentro. Mas se surpreenderam. A antiga sala do trono era ordeira. Ordeira até demais. O chão, de mármore, brilhava, de tão lustrado, com as grandes lamparinas importadas de Al de Baran. As paredes eram ornadas com ouro puro e pedras preciosas. No lugar onde antes havia um trono, agora estava uma poltrona de penas, coberta por camurça vermelha. Ao redor dela um grandioso tapete vermelho. Sentada confortavelmente na poltrona estava aquela que os morroquinos chamavam de "A Chefe".

Os bruxos puderam perceber o ar imponente daquela mulher. Alta, olhos caramelo e cabelos dourados. Morena pela exposição constante ao Sol escaldante do deserto, seios fartos espremidos por uma roupa vermelha, característica das arruaceiras. Ela fumava um charuto e ostentava uma coroa utilizada pelas antigas rainhas, provavelmente roubada de alguma Ísis. Ao ver os bruxos ela sorriu.

- Chefe, os otários estão aqui. - Disse o homem com a cicatriz.  
Os bruxos ficaram irritados com o comentário, mas engoliram o sapo. Aquela mulher tinha uma fama horrível que já se espalhara pelos quatro cantos do reino. Contam as lendas que ela desafiou e venceu a morte e por isso era imortal, cruel e impiedosa. Sádica, gostava de ver homens sendo empalados vivos sem que nada lhe houvessem feito de mal.

- Não de refira a nossos visitantes assim Horrendo. - Repreendeu ela - Estes três, vieram me trazer uma ótima notícia! - Disse em tom ameaçador, arregalando os olhos para os três bruxos.

- Trazemos uma mensagem de Tyr' Ann, Arquibruxa de G..

- Pule a falação, vamos ao que interessa, meu tempo é muito precioso para ser desperdiçado com o que já sei. - Interrompeu bruscamente.

- Nós aceitamos seu acordo. - Respondeu o outro.

- Ótimo! - Disse estalando a língua e dando uma piscadela - Cadê a grana?

- Será entregue assim que reunir seu exército e marchar para Prontera.

- Péssimo... - Resmungou desapontada deixando-se afundar em seu trono peculiar. Um dos bruxos sem querer percebeu que por baixo de sua roupa haviam muitas faixas brancas. Curioso, olhou um pouco mais atentamente e perceber que algumas estavam borradas com sangue - Diga a sua bruxa mestra que eu não posso reunir exércitos em Morroc sem grana. Ninguém é leal a mim porque me respeita. Eles são leais a mim porque tem medo de mim e porque os pago bem. Além do mais, ninguém aqui é idiota a ponto de arriscar sua vida por uma guerra besta sem ganhar nada em troca. Se for pra morrer nas espadas e lanças de Prontera melhor que morram pelas minhas mãos, assim eles poupam a caminhada até lá. - Disse enquanto fumava seu charuto.

- Mas a quantia que pediu é muito alta... - Ponderou um dos bruxos.

- Veja, Prontera me ofereceu o dobro. - disse ela pegando uma carta e atirando aos pés dos bruxos. Realmente a carta possuía o selo real de Prontera. Tristan estava desesperado - Eu poderia aceitar e ajudá-los a esmagar Geffen, pilhar seus pertences e sair ganhando dos dois lados. Mas... Porque eu não faço isso? - Indagou olhando para a comitiva.

- Porque não é honrado? - Respondeu o bruxo, que recebeu uma sonora gargalhada da Chefe e um olhar reprovador dos companheiros.

- Não! Porque eu odeio nobres, desprezo cavaleiros e mijo nos religiosos. - Disse abrindo as pernas para demonstrar como urinava nos coitados - Alias, hoje meus homens pegaram alguns sacerdotes pregando por aqui. Vamos empalá-los daqui a pouco, vocês querem ver?

- Obrigado, no entanto precisamos de uma resposta.

- Tudo bem... Pra não dizer que sou uma mulher sem palavra, diga a sua bruxa que leve o dinheiro e me encontre nos portões de Prontera. Mas! - Disse interrompendo o animo dos bruxos - Por causa disso, tudo o que meus homens encontrarem dentro da cidade é deles. Isso incluem livros, mulheres, crianças, dinheiro, roupas, enfim tudo! A pilhagem é nossa entenderam?

- Nós comunicaremos isso a ela. - Disse um dos bruxos fazendo uma leve referência e partindo rapidamente por onde vieram. Lá fora foram escoltados por uma mulher que se ofereceu durante todo o caminho para ter sexo com eles pelas presilhas que carregavam em seus mantos.

Na sala do trono, A Chefe, reclinou-se em sua cadeira acolchoada e acendeu outro charuto.

- Aquilo do Rei estar lhe fazendo contra proposta não é verdade certo? - Disse uma voz surgindo das sombras atrás dela.

- Obvio que não. Aquele babaca jamais se aliaria a mim. - Respondeu mordendo o charuto para que não caísse de sua boca - Vamos, me pegue no colo depressa! Não quero perder o espetáculo. - Disse erguendo os braços. Uma sombra desvincilhou-se das outras e a agarrou. Um homem negro, em trajes negros e de olhos claros como os dela a tomou em seus braços e carregou até a sacada.

- Eu ainda acho que deveríamos concentrar nossas forças em procurá-lo.

- Cale-se! Eu não dou a mínima para o que você pensa, ou acha, ou presume, ou o que quer que seja. Ele é assunto meu e de mais ninguém ouviu? Se souber que vocês agiram por minhas costas juro que vou mandá-los para o inferno, comprar suas almas com o diabo só pra ter o prazer de mandá-los para lá outra vez! - Disse em tom sério - Isso pode me deixar aqui mesmo! - Fez sinal para que o individuo sombrio a soltasse. Ele delicadamente a pôs no chão e tão logo seus pés se firmaram na superfície gélida do mármore pode sentir a dor dilacerante percorrer suas entranhas. Perdeu o equilíbrio e foi amparada por sue vassalo - Pode deixar! - Vociferou, de raiva por ele a ter ajudado - Não sou uma inútil! Estou apenas um pouco machucada. Veja, vão começar o espetáculo. - Disse animada batendo na mão do vassalo. No pátio de seu palácio três sacerdotes estavam sendo presos a toras de madeira.

- Que tipo de empalação é essa? - Perguntou o acompanhante.

- Quieto! - Replicou A Chefe. Naquele momento um dos sacerdotes recebia uma marretada em uma das mãos. Ela se regojizou de prazer ao ver isso. - Chama-se crucificação! Ou _Crusciare_ como diziam os romanos! Eles são pregados na cruz por estacas nas mãos e nos pés e depois içados. O peso de seus corpos os força para baixo aumentando a dor a cada instante até que seus músculos não resistem mais e eles morrem! Deve ser uma dor horrível! Veja vão crucificar uma mulher também! - Disse dando pulinhos de exaltação, esquecendo-se de que estava ferida.

Os três sacerdotes e a noviça que os acompanhava foram pregados, nus, nas cruzes e içados a altura dos olhos dela. Gritavam de dor, suplicavam por perdão, choravam de medo. Enquanto seus olhos ardiam em lágrimas, os olhos da Chefe ardiam de êxtase em ver tamanho sofrimento alheio tão de perto.

- Hey padre de merda! - Gritou da sacada - Agora você sabe como seu deus pregado sofreu heim? - Disse gargalhando em seguida - Onde ele esta agora? Hã? - Continuou provocando. Diante das súplicas e do sofrimento ela apenas se sentia mais e mais excitada - Hey! Carrascos! - Gritou para os executores - Não os deixem morrer! Desça-os e os entregue aos necessitados, eles até que são bonitinhos. Diga que os violem sem perdão, depois entregue aos pecos, aos cães e a qualquer animal que queira sentir prazer nesses nojentos!

Os carrascos desceram os três sacerdotes e se preparavam para descer a noviça.

- Não! Ela não! - Disse interrompendo-os - Morcego, meu chicote. - Disse para o homem negro que a acompanhava. Ele lhe entregou uma chibata cravejada com espinhos de rosa. - Traga ela aqui perto! - Ordenou para os carrascos que ergueram a pesada cruz em quatro homens e carregaram até próximo da sacada onde ela estava. Para desespero da pobre menina.

A mulher loira ficou inquieta. Esperou que estivesse próxima o suficiente para aplicar a primeira chibatada. Os espinhos cravaram na carne nua da pobre menina e então ela os puxou com violência arrancando muito sangue da pobre jovem. Diante dos gritos de dor, ela gargalhou. Aplicou mais duas chibatas e continuou sorrindo. Então sentiu uma violenta dor no ventre e verteu sangue pela garganta caindo de joelhos em frente a murada. O Morcego tentou ajudá-la, mas ela se recusou. Com todas as suas forças ergueu-se e retirando uma Damascus dourada de sua cintura aproximou-se do jovem e cravou-a em seu peito. Não contente, começou a cortá-lo com imenso prazer abrindo uma cavidade em seu peito. Jogou a adaga ensangüentada no chão de mármore e enfiou sua mão com violência no peito da jovem. Apalpou algo e então olhou diretamente nos olhos da menina que estava prestes a desmaiar. Seus olhos brilharam de prazer, em seguida arrancou com violência o coração ainda pulsante da jovem e deixou o sangue derramar-se sobre seu rosto, seus seios seu corpo inteiro. A Chefe entrou em transe por alguns segundos e depois estendeu a mão com o coração da menina para o Morcego.

- Mande preparar meu jantar. - Disse cansada - E reúna as tropas. Em três dias viajaremos para Prontera...

- Sim senhora. - Disse retirando-se com o coração da virgem na mão.

- E Morcego... - Chamou.

- Senhora?

- Mal passado. - Disse apontado para o coração que ele carregava em suas mãos.

O homem negro saiu rapidamente.

Aos poucos ela retornou para seu "trono". Sentindo a horrível dor em seu ventre, praticamente engatinhou os últimos metros. Assim que se acomodou acendeu outro charuto e contemplou a abobada espelhada que ficava bem acima dela. Inexplicavelmente ela sentiu um desejo incontrolável de uivar de prazer...

Era lua cheia.

**Capítulo VII - O silêncio dos Deuses**

No topo da Torre de Geffen, ela esperou.

Por horas a fio, clamou por um conselho, um sinal, mas tudo o que recebeu foi o silêncio abissal do outro mundo.

- Porquê? Porque vocês me ignoram? Porque não respondem as minhas súplicas por respostas! - Questionava a mais nova Arquibruxa de Geffen.

Ela era jovem, 39 anos de idade. A maioria das mulheres que ocuparam esse cargo o assumiram com mais de 45 e todas em condições muito propícias, até mesmo na mais remota antiguidade do Conselho Arcano. Agora a jovem Tyr' Ann, precisava tomar uma decisão. Lançar um ataque mortal a Capital do Reino e destruir para sempre a aliança entre os povos daquela região ou encontrar um meio mais diplomático e correr o risco de causar a ira de seus súditos em Geffen.

Todo o conselho estava dividido. Alguns apoiavam a retaliação total, para mostrar a Prontera e ao resto do mundo que com Geffen não se brinca. Outros temiam a criação de uma nova Glast Heim a leste da cidade. Porém, todos concordavam, que a Igreja devia ser extirpada da face de Rune Midgard. Todo e qualquer bruxo, mago ou sábio detestavam os sacerdotes e noviços com suas pregações de moral cristã e fervor religioso. A intolerância apenas crescia entre a cidade mágica e o resto do reino. O que antes foi uma união excepcional, agora caminhava para a barbárie absoluta. E Tyr' Ann não queria ser lembrada pelas futuras gerações como "A terrível".

Mas seus deuses se calaram.

Cansada, ela se levantou e retornou ao seus aposentos para repousar um pouco.

- Os deuses podem falar comigo através dos sonhos. Tenho que tentar de todas as maneiras possíveis! Preciso de uma luz! - murmurou enquanto se deitava. Ela adormeceu rapidamente, mas não sonhou com nada, absolutamente nada.

Horas depois, desapontada, ela foi até o Conselho comunicar o silêncio. Todos ficaram estarrecidos, isso jamais ocorrera em 300 anos de existência da instituição.

Sugeriram um sacrifício para chamar a atenção dos deuses. Enviaram caçadores as estepes do extremo oeste para que capturassem um Petit. O dragão seria sacrificado em honra a Grande Deusa. Toda a cidade se mobilizou para o sacrifício ritual do Petit. Há séculos não se faziam sacrifício em Geffen. A própria Arquibruxa conduziu o ritual de sangue, mas o resultado foi desapontador. Apenas silêncio.

"Estarão os Deuses mortos!" - Preocupou-se a líder dos magos "Serei eu indigna de conduzir este povo a quem tanto amo? A quem me dediquei tanto?" - Eram as perguntas que martelavam em sua mente.

Apoiada na mesa com os cotovelos, segurando a cabeça com as mãos ela chorou. Chorou pelo peso da responsabilidade e principalmente pela insegurança de começar uma guerra que poderia ser evitada.

No dia seguinte ela recebeu a notícia de que as cidades da Aliança refutaram a ajuda a Capital.

- Será esse um sinal?

E depois a disposição de Morroc a apoiá-los na guerra contra Prontera.

- Definitivamente é um sinal certo? - Perguntava aos seus conselheiros. Que como ela tinha muitas dúvidas e poucas respostas.

Consultou os sábios de Juno. Mas eles também estavam divididos. Soube durante a viagem de volta que Alberta atacaria Izlude em poucos dias através do mar. E entendeu isso como mais um sinal. Subitamente ela se convenceu de que os deuses estavam lhe enviando sinais de todos os lados e de todas as maneiras e ela não os estava entendendo. Seu coração se aquietou e tão logo pôs os pés em Geffen, comunicou a decisão.

- Marcharemos a Prontera amanhã ao amanhecer! Chegaremos lá em 10 dias e levantaremos o cerco a cidade. Será a oportunidade de Tristan se render e poupar seus súditos e sua Capital. Caso se recuse a fazê-lo... - Nós vamos reduzir sua arrogante capital a pó!

Naquela noite Tyr' Ann foi louvada como uma Deusa por seus súditos e interpretou isso como mais um sinal de aprovação dos deuses. Naquela noite ela dormiu como um anjo. Sem peso, sem responsabilidade, sem culpa.

No dia seguinte preparou-se para a guerra. Vestiu sua indumentária de combate e seguiu para a sacada da Torre de Geffen onde contemplou seu poderoso exército. Homens e mulheres que juraram defender a cidade de seus inimigos estavam ali, esperando seu pronunciamento.

- Povo de Geffen. Hoje é um dia triste para Rune Midgard, mas um dia glorioso para nossa independência. O pacto esta rompido! Geffen é uma cidade livre e a morte de nossos irmãos e de nossa grande mãe Gwewyn será lavada com o sangue dos impuros traidores de Prontera. Nós lhe demos a chance de se retratar. Mas eles recusaram. Nós cercaremos a cidade e lhes daremos uma nova oportunidade. E que a mente do seu monarca seja iluminada pelos Deuses e não precisemos tomar as medidas drásticas que pretendemos. No entanto, se ele mantiver sua arrogância, não nos restará alternativa a não ser varrer a maldita cidade e seus habitantes do mapa da história desta região. Que os Deuses nos acompanhem e que a Grande Mãe nos proteja! - Conclamou emocionada a jovem Arquibruxa. Geffen foi a loucura.

O pomo da discórdia fora abocanhado. E os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse preparavam sua marcha de destruição sobre a ordem a tão duras penas conquistada pelos heróis do passado.

O Exército Arcano, como era conhecido o exército de magos, bruxos e sábios leais a cidade, marchou durante dez dias até as muralhas da Capital de Rune Midgard. Lá, já os esperavam o exército morroquino, liderados pela lendária Chefe, que segundo a comissão enviada para ratificar a aliança, deveria estar bastante debilitada. Porém, Tyr' Ann e o Conselho surpreenderam-se ao ver a mulher em plena forma, fumando seu charuto, de pé, cercada por um séqüito de guerreiros mercenários, conhecidos pelo singelo nome de Matilha Sangrenta.

- Tyr' Ann, minha bruxinha predileta! - Exclamou ela com um sorriso falso ao avistar a líder dos magos - Trouxe o que combinamos?

- Claro. Geffen sempre cumpre sua palavra. - Disse em tom cordial, tentando disfarçar a repugnância de tratar com gente daquele tipo. Ordenou que seus comandados mostrassem os doze baús de ouro maciço à Chefe.

Os olhos da mulher loura brilharam como fogos de artifício ao ver o metal precioso. Imediatamente ordenou que seus homens apanhassem o tesouro e os colocassem nos lombos dos pecos que capturaram só para isso.

- Espero não me arrepender de formalizar esta aliança. - Disse a bruxa em tom sério.

- Ah! O que é isso? Claro que não! Você verá que aliar-se a mim foi a melhor coisa que pode fazer nesta situação. Como forma de demonstrar minha gratidão, trouxe até algumas armas de cerco. - Disse apontando para um monte de parafernálias de madeira e corda que estavam sendo montadas no topo de uma colina - Em alguns dias, colocaremos as paredes dessa cidade no chão e nada irá nos impedir de reduzí-la ao pó que merece! - Gargalhou histericamente.

Tyr' Ann e os membros do Conselho se entreolharam. Observaram as armas de cerco e o exército numeroso que estava estacionado ali ao lado. Um bando de homens e mulheres mal vestidos, desdentados, porém, muito mal encarados e fortes.  
- Não se preocupe com as muralhas. Nós temos nossos próprios meios de derrubá-las. Queremos apenas que sua infantaria e artilharia nos defendam da Cavalaria de Prontera. - Disse secamente cortando o animo da Chefe.

- Não se preocupe. - Respondeu a mulher loira olhando direta e ameaçadoramente nos olhos da bruxa. - Vai ser um massacre jamais visto. - Sorriu sadicamente, mordendo o charuto. Retirando-se logo em seguida.

"Oh! Deuses... Ajudem-me!" - Clamou em pensamento a Arquibruxa - "Não me deixem cometer uma grande injustiça!"

No entanto...

Os deuses nada responderam..."

**Capítulo VIII – Ângelus**

Mais um dia termina em Prontera.

Mas não é um dia comum.

É um dia inesquecível para todos os habitantes da cidade. Talvez o último dela. O Astro Rei começam sua lenta derrocada rumo ao horizonte infinito. E como tudo nesse mundo, o espetáculo do fim parece ainda mais belo do que o do começo. Belo e triste.

Os moradores já podem sentir a respiração da morte em seus cangotes. Ela já saiu de sua casa, esta ali acopanhando-os de perto. Estas são provavelmente suas últimas horas de vida. E talvez esse seja o último por do Sol que vejam. Todos saíram de seus trabalhos mais cedo. Os patrões queriam estar perto de suas famílias mais cedo também. Ir a igreja, rezar para que Deus mandasse seus anjos para ajudar Prontera a se defender dos infiéis.

Os sinos tocavam conclamando os fiéis para que comparecessem a cerimônia do Ângelus, que marcava o fim do dia e o início das trevas absolutas da noite.

Monique não era cristã fervorosa como Joshua, que se tornara um quando tivera as mãos curadas milagrosamente pelos sacerdotes cristãos, mas resolvera acompanhá-lo a missa para pedir a todos os deuses que os ajudassem naquela difícil situação.

- Vamos Monique! Vamos nos atrasar! - Disse o irritadiço taverneiro as portas de seu estabelecimento.

- Calma Joshua deixe-me arrumar essa bagunça aqui porque amanhã não quero acordar cedo pra fazer isso!

- Deixe de ser estúpida mulher! Amanhã os Bruxos vão atacar! Ninguém vai vir encher a cara na taverna!

- Então eu vou poder tirar o dia de descanso? - Perguntou animada.

- Claro... Que não! Qual é o lugar mais seguro em uma cidade sitiada? - Perguntou o ex-bardo.

- Um castelo? - Respondeu a inocente garçonete.

- Não sua burra! - Disse esmurrando a porta - A taverna! Os exércitos invadem as cidades, pilham tudo o que tem de pilhar, invadem os castelos, matam quem tem de matar e depois vão as tavernas encher a cara e comer! Amanhã depois que a guerra acabar nós temos que estar a postos para receber os conquistadores!

- Mas e se eles não quiserem pagar? - Perguntou ressabiada.

- Se não quiserem pagar... Você é idiota? Eles não vão pagar! Vamos trabalhar de graça para que poupem nossas vidas! - Disse ainda mais incrédulo com a ingenuidade da garçonete.

- Mas... E se eles quiserem abusar de mim? - Apavorou-se.

- Melhor ceder do que morrer! Não acha? - Respondeu friamente o taverneiro.

Monique deixou as coisas furiosa e saiu pisando duro. Parou de frente ao chefe e fulminou.

- Espero que esses morroquinos sejam todos pederastas e te transformem num brinquedinho deles! Ai quero ver até onde vai essa sua lógica!

Joshua ficou sem palavras. Bateu a porta de seu estabelecimento e saiu atrás dela. Acabou esbarrando em dois espadachins que saiam da casa a frente.

- Perdão.

- Olhe por onde anda magrelo! - Disse um dos espadachins. Eles passaram perto de Monique e lançaram olhares lascivos para seu corpo. Fizeram algum comentário obsceno e saíram andando.

Joshua aproximou-se e fez sinal para que ela o seguisse.

- Nojentos! - Resmungou a garçonete.

- Shhh! Se eles escutarem vão voltar e te fazer mal! - Repreendeu o taverneiro.  
- Muito engraçado você! Se diz preocupado com minha integridade, mas ao mesmo tempo manda os estupradores atacarem uma menina inocente!

- Vai começar com isso de novo? - Disse ele nervoso - Ela não era nem um pouco inocente! É uma vadia dessas que esta querendo nos matar lá fora! Deviam colocar ela pra dançar na corda ali na praça!

- Você é um monstro Joshua! A menina não te fez nada! Nunca te maltratou! Só porque não deu bola para aquele galanteio horroroso que você jogou pra cima dela, agora é uma vadia? - Continuou a garçonete.

- Pare ou vou te bater aqui mesmo! - Ameaçou o taverneiro furioso.

Os dois continuaram caminhando até a praça onde encontraram mais pessoas que se dirigiam todas para a Igreja. Monique, no entanto, teve sua atenção voltada para outra coisa. No meio da multidão ela avistou o homem do sobretudo branco e sua pequena garotinha sentados num dos bancos contemplando o Sol se pôr.

- Monique! - Chamou Joshua.

- Vá indo Joshua! Eu já vou!

- Vai se atrasar! Depois não quero saber de você entrando no meio da missa e sentando ao meu lado!

- Vá à merda Joshua! - Disse com um aceno indo na direção dos dois.

Ela encontrou alguma dificuldade para chegar até eles e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Olá! - Disse sorrindo.

- Olá, Monique! - Disse o homem surpreso - Veja, sua amiga chegou. - Disse para a menininha que sorriu e estendeu as mãos para que Monique a pegasse.

A garçonete pegou a criança e colocou-a no seu colo. Brincou com ela. E depois se voltou para o homem.

- Vocês não vão à Igreja rezar pela proteção da cidade?

- Eu não gosto de Igrejas... - Respondeu contemplando o Sol, que começavam a sua vertiginosa descida ao horizonte - Prefiro assistir o espetáculo da natureza.

Monique contemplou também o Sol e percebeu que perderia um grandioso espetáculo se tivesse seguido Joshua a sua missa.

- Onde vocês vão se esconder amanhã? - Perguntou ela preocupada.

- Eu não sei. - Suspirou - Ainda não pensei nisso.

- Será que a coisa vai ser feia?

- Pelo que as pessoas estão comentando, a coisa vai ser mais que feia. - Disse com pesar.

- Eu vou estar no lugar mais seguro da cidade... - Comentou meio sem graça.  
- Na taverna?

- É... - Disse sorrindo - Se quiserem, podem ficar lá também.

- Seu chefe não vai achar ruim?

- Eu o mando pro inferno se falar alguma coisa. Não se preocupe. - Disse animada.

- Bem, então vou pedir-lhe um favor. Leve a menina com você esta noite.

- Como? - Espantou-se.

- Por favor, Monique, cuide da menina por mim. Amanhã eu volto pra buscá-la.

- Mas onde você vai! - Indagou surpresa.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas levantou-se e caminhou alguns passos na direção do castelo.

- Hey! - Chamou Monique.

Então ele começou a correr e desapareceu na rua. Monique ficou desesperada. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava com uma criança no colo e o suposto pai dela fugira. Pensou em mil coisas. Pensou que talvez o covarde tenha decidido fugir e abandonou a criança com ela. Pensou que talvez ele fosse um espião de Geffen. Ou tivesse sido convocado pela cavalaria para lutar e não queria que ela se preocupasse. Pensou muitas coisas.

- Bem... Agora somos eu e você mocinha. - Disse olhando para a menininha de olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos - O que você quer fazer? Brincar? Mamar? Dormir? Ai meu Deus eu não sei cuidar de criança! - Exclamou.

Os sinos começaram a soar mais uma vez. Convocando os últimos devotos a Missa do Ângelus. O Sol emitia seus últimos raio de luz no horizonte. Monique sentou a menina no seu colo e ficou contemplando o espetáculo da natureza.

- Deus... Proteja-nos! Por favor!"

**Capítulo Final – Réquiem**

O Sol começava a despontar no horizonte.

O prazo para que Prontera se rendesse estava acabado.

A batalha estava para começar...

A Chefe que não dormira de ansiedade na noite anterior andava de um lado para o outro com seu característico charuto na boca seguida de perto por dois ou três guarda costas.

- Maldito Sol! Nasça de uma vez! – Praguejava contra a Estrela Rainha – Estou que não me agüento de ansiedade! Nunca fiquei tão nervosa antes de uma batalha! – Dizia enquanto pisoteava alguns soldados do seu estranho exército.

Tyr' Ann, por sua vez, estava bastante centrada. Também não dormira na noite anterior. E torcia a cada segundo para que a bandeira branca da rendição fosse hasteada nas muralhas da Capital e o sangue inocente não fosse derramado em vão. Mas a cada segundo suas esperanças ficavam cada vez mais tênues.

Finalmente o galo cantou ao longe. Era o sinal de que a guerra era agora um fato. Os generais de ambos os exércitos começaram a acordar seus homens, que aos poucos, iam se recordando de onde estavam e o que estavam prestes a fazer. Muitos estavam ansiosos. Tanto Geffen quanto Morroc não viam a hora de por suas mãos em cima da odiosa Prontera, símbolo do despótico poder dos nobres de Rune Midgard durante séculos.

Do outro lado da muralha, os moradores aguardavam tensos e temerosos. Acreditavam que mais uma vez, a Cavalaria e seus honrosos heróis salvariam a cidade. Os líderes, no entanto, não estavam tão confiantes assim. Sabiam que estavam em menor número, com menores recursos e em total desvantagem em relação aos inimigos. A tomada da cidade seria questão de dias. Seria...

Pois Prontera não esperava tamanha fúria de Geffen.

- Meus filhos! – Pronunciou a Arquibruxa no topo do morro que escolheu para comandar suas tropas e assistir a batalha – Hoje é um dia triste para todos os habitantes de Rune Midgard. Hoje, nós poremos um fim ao que nossos antepassados tanto lutaram para construir. Meu coração está em frangalhos. – Disse levando as mãos aos seios – Porém, é de conhecimento de todos que nós lutamos para preservar esse sonho antigo. Aqueles que selaram esse destino infeliz estão lá, protegidos pelas frágeis muralhas da vergonha e da desonra! Hoje, mais do que nunca, quero que meus filhos arrasem estas muralhas e mostrem a esses arrogantes nobres qual é o tamanho da fúria de Geffen! – Exclamou levando seus comandados a loucura.

Os morroquinos apenas assistiram ao discurso acalorado da líder dos magos e depois voltaram suas atenções para A Chefe.

Ela mordeu o charuto, suspirou profundamente e disse:

- Matem os desgraçados! Pago 1000 zennys para cada cabeça de nobre que me trouxerem. E pago o dobro para cada padre, freira ou religioso que encontrarem! – Afirmou levando os seus soldados a um frenesi ainda maior que o dos bruxos.

Ela então se aproximou da Arquibruxa.

- Tyr' Ann, minhas armas de cerco ainda estão a disposição.

A Arquibruxa apenas sorriu.

- Nós não precisamos dos seus brinquedos, obrigada. Vamos derrubar essas muralhas ainda hoje.

- Impossível. – Cuspiu A Chefe – Essas muralhas são construídas com pedras grossas e resistentes. Vão precisar martelar durante dias até fazer uma brecha.

- Não há nada impossível para os filhos de Geffen. – Respondeu compenetrada. Fez então um sinal para um de seus bruxos generais, que caminhou até um grupo de magos dispostos em três colunas.

Ele fez sinal com as mãos.

- Conjurar! – Ordenou. Os magos começaram então a entoar seus feitiços e em cada uma de suas mãos começaram a se formar grandes quantidades de energia.

- Apontar! – Disse, levando os magos a erguerem suas mãos e apontarem para uma faixa da muralha suas mãos brilhantes. Quanto mais tempo permaneciam assim, mais energia suas mãos acumulavam.

- FOGO! – Exclamou o bruxo líder ordenando uma violenta rajada de bolas de fogo que atravessaram o campo e explodiram nas paredes da Capital levantando muita fumaça e fazendo tremer suas fundações.

A guerra começara.

Em Prontera todos tremeram diante dos estrondos vindos de fora. Constantes e assustadores os ataques a muralha pareciam um rugido dos Deuses que vinham tirar satisfações com os habitantes do burgo. Crianças choraram, pais se desesperaram e fiéis se atiraram diante de seus crucifixos orando pela salvação.

Na praça central, a cavalaria estava reunida, juntamente com os espadachins guardas e recrutas da marcha dos desesperados. Aguardavam as ordens do Duque de Prontera, comandante geral das tropas da cidade para lançar um vigoroso ataque contra os sitiantes.

- Homens! – Disse ele – Hoje nossa coragem e determinação enfrentarão sua mais difícil provação. Lá fora estão os filhos do cão! Atiçados por sua sede de trevas, eles batem a nossa porta esperando que nos ajoelhemos diante de sua maldade. Mas vós sabeis! Cristo está conosco! Deus está conosco! A vitória estará conosco! Lutem! Lutem como nunca lutaram em suas vidas! Lutem e serão recompensados com um lugar no Reino dos Céus! – Sigam-me! E sejam lembrados para sempre como os heróis que varreram o Demônio da terra! – Berrou erguendo sua lança e sendo seguido por toda a massa de soldados comovida.

Marcharam bravamente pelas ruas e por alguns instantes acreditaram realmente que eram invencíveis. Receberam as bênçãos dos sacerdotes e se encheram de força e coragem. Só de estarem ali já se sentiam heróis. Só de estarem ali já se sentiam invencíveis.

Mas do outro lado...

- Chefe! – Gritou uma jovem caçadora no topo de uma das árvores.

- Que é!

- Os soldadinhos estão marchando para o portão! – Exclamou.

- Até que enfim! – Disse correndo para frente do seu exército – Chegou a hora bando de inúteis! Os otários vêm vindo a seus postos! A seus postos! – Gritava histericamente. Voltou para o monte de onde contemplava a artilharia de Geffen e comentou com a aliada:

- Sabe, até que sua idéia de lançar labaredas nas muralhas é interessante, mas vai demorar pelo menos uns dois dias para abrir um buraco com isso. – Debochou.

Ela apenas sorriu.

- Isso é só para avisar.

- Avisar o que?

- Avisar que o fim deles está próximo. Veja! – Disse apontando para um Bruxo do conselho Arcano que conjurava um poderoso feitiço. Subitamente o céu se fez cobrir de nuvens negras. E raios ameaçadores começaram a cortar os céus. Então ele apontou as mãos para um determinado ponto e fez um movimento como se puxasse algo extremamente pesado.

As nuvens se abriram formando um círculo avermelhado e uma imensa rocha flamejante cortou os céus urrando de fúria e chocou-se violentamente contra a região leste da cidade causando uma explosão descomunal que chacoalhou toda a região e pode ser sentida até mesmo em Izlude.

Do outro lado outro bruxo concentrava sua energia em uma das torres que foi rapidamente consumida por um violento e furioso pilar de fogo. O fogo espalhou-se pelo telhado das casas e rapidamente um incontrolável incêndio tomou conta de Prontera.

A Chefe ficou boquiaberta.

Virou-se então para um de seus lacaios.

- Eu quero um desses pro meu exército! Um não... Vários! Entendeu! – Exclamou estupefata.

Nas cercanias do burgo, a confiança dos soldados desapareceu no primeiro meteoro. De repente toda uma região da cidade desaparecera. Os destroços e a onda de choque do corpo celeste mataram cerca de 6000 homens e mulheres que estavam na formação. O incêndio consumiria a vida de mais 1000 soldados que inutilmente tentaram apaga-lo. Subitamente o exército de Prontera reduzira-se a um bando de jovens perdidos e assustados e a um grupo de veteranos que sabia que não sairia vitorioso daquela batalha nem se o próprio Cristo descesse a terra e começasse a distribuir milagres a rodo. Ainda sim, alguns corajosos soldados continuaram marchando sob artilharia desumana dos feiticeiros.

A população já não se sentia segura em suas casas, que com a violência do meteoro, estavam com as estruturas abaladas. Resolveram sair e correr desesperadamente para o Castelo, julgando lá ser um local mais seguro para se estar. No entanto os portões estavam fechados. O povo de Tristan III estava abandonado a própria sorte.

Monique estava na taverna junto com Joshua e a menininha, que apesar dos estrondos não estava agitada. Ao contrário dos outros dois, que já não conseguiam mais parar em pé de medo.

- Joshua o que é isso! – Perguntou a garçonete desesperada.

- Devem ser as catapultas do inimigo! – Respondeu ele sem muita certeza.

- Joshua eu já vi catapultas funcionando! Isso não é uma catapulta nem aqui nem em Amatsu! – Respondeu nervosa.

- Não se preocupe! Já te disse, estamos no lugar mais seguro da cidade! Ninguém vai atirar nada na taverna e não ter o que beber e comer depois.

- Joshua eles estão derrubando a cidade inteira! Você acha mesmo que vão se preocupar com o que vão comer ou beber? Eu vou sair daqui! – Disse apanhando a menina no colo e correndo para a porta.

O taverneiro apressou-se para impedi-la. Parou de frente a porta e impediu que Monique a abrisse.

- Sai da minha frente Joshua! – Berrou histérica.

- Não! Fique! Você será morta lá fora!

- Eu vou ser morta de qualquer maneira! E o último lugar em que quero passar os últimos segundos de minha vida é aqui com você!

- Não seja estúpida Monique! Fique e poderemos viver! – Disse irritando-se com a teimosia dela.

- Saia Joshua ou eu vou fazer meu próprio caminho por cima de você! – Ameaçou a mulher.

Joshua, irritado por ter sua autoridade masculina questionada por uma simples garçonete ergueu sua mão para esbofeteá-la, mas Monique surpreendentemente reagiu. Apanhou uma garrafa de vinho vazia que estava sobre a mesa e golpeou Joshua na cabeça com ela. O ex-bardo ficou um pouco zonzo. A garçonete aproveitou para chutá-lo para longe da porta e abrindo-a desesperadamente com uma das mãos conseguiu finalmente ganhar as ruas.

O que viu, jamais esquecerá.

Corpos por todas as partes. Pedaços de pessoas mortas, corpos carbonizados, pessoas ardendo em chamas e gritando em desespero. Pedaços de crianças mortas. Sentiu ânsia, cambaleou alguns passos e então sentiu uma lufada de vento as suas costas. A porta da taverna fechou-se violentamente e ela pode ver os olhos furiosos do ex-patrão atrás da janela, desejando a ela algum mal.

Percebeu então que a porta da casa a frente estava aberta. E resolveu entrar para se recuperar do choque inicial. A criança agora estava chorando, estava com medo. Ela não sabia o que fazer para acalmá-la. Fechou a porta atrás de si e escorando-se nela respirou fundo e sacudiu a criança para que ela parasse de chorar daquele jeito. Então seus olhos percorreram a sala espaçosa e se fixaram numa nova e grotesca cena.

Monique soltou um berro curto e agudo. Levou sua mão a boca e prendeu a respiração. Diante dela, a poucos metros, pendurada numa corda ao corrimão da escada que levava ao segundo andar da casa estava a jovem bruxa que morava ali. Pelo estado do corpo ela já devia estar assim desde o dia anterior. Balançando na corda pelo pescoço, com os olhos esbugalhados encarando aqueles que ali entravam.

- Meu Deus! – Exclamou a garçonete entre lágrimas.

O belo corpo daquela jovem que parecia ser muito gentil estava totalmente desfigurado por cicatrizes horríveis e grandes hematomas. Monique imaginou que horríveis devem ter sido os últimos dias dessa jovem e por um instante desejou que toda aquela cidade maldita e seus sádicos habitantes fossem varridos do mapa. Sentindo-se terrivelmente mal por nunca ter feito nada para ajudá-la mesmo sabendo de sua situação, a garçonete abriu apressadamente a porta e ganhou novamente as pavorosas ruas de Prontera.

Monique correu entre os corpos, escorregando no sangue e em pedaços de pessoas pelas ruas estreitas da cidade. A fumaça do imenso incêndio e a gritaria das pessoas apenas a deixava mais desnorteada ainda. Ela não sabia para onde ir. A única certeza é que precisava sair dali. Imediatamente.

Lá fora a batalha de verdade estava prestes a começar. Os portões de Prontera começaram a descer e as tropas da cidade começavam a tomar suas posições atrás dos escudos dos cavaleiros templários, que eram constantemente fuzilados pela artilharia de Geffen e Morroc.

- Hora do show! – Gritou A Chefe no ouvido da Arquibruxa.

- Agora é a hora de vocês cumprirem sua parte no trato. – Respondeu.

- Não se preocupe. Seus maguinhos e bruxinhas não vão sofrer muitas baixas. Não posso garantir total integridade, já que cavaleiros tem a incrível mania de atirar aqueles paus enormes nos outros. Mas, vou fazer o possível para que vocês apenas apreciem o massacre. – Disse estalando a língua e acendendo outro charuto.

Do outro lado do campo as tropas avançavam em colunas. Protegidos pelos escudos dos templários o exército de espadachins, guardas e cavaleiros desmontados. A cavalaria montada aguardava protegida pelas muralhas. Assim que a infantaria ganhasse campo, os cavaleiros iniciariam a temida carga da cavalaria de Prontera que muitos acreditavam ser capaz de derrubar muralhas com o simples impacto de suas lanças.

A duras penas a infantaria avançava diante das bolas de fogo que abriam crateras no campo. Como morteiros elas causavam sérios danos aos soldados, que mesmo atrás dos pesados escudos eram atingidos. Uma nova linha de artilharia mágica se formou no cume do outro lado. Um grupo de bruxos que disparavam esferas de raios sobre os oponentes, o temível Trovão de Júpiter. No entanto, a artilharia de Geffen não fora capaz de segurar o avanço dos oponentes.

Foi então que o exército de Morroc entrou em cena.

Composto por mercenários de todas as classes, homens e mulheres que não tinham nada a perder exceto as próprias vidas, que não valiam muito na realidade, a princípio não amedrontavam ninguém. Mas isto também fazia parte da estratégia. A grande maioria daquele exército era composto por pessoas que foram rejeitadas pela sociedade aristocrática de Rune Midgard e encontrou refúgio e abrigo nos braços da Morroc da Chefe. Não eram leais a ela por honra, mas pelo dinheiro e a proteção que ela os fornecia. Todos sem exceção tinham um motivo qualquer para destruir Prontera. Aquele era um exército mais do que motivado.

Armados de facas e espadas os morroquinos avançaram uma carreira alucinada contra os soldados de Prontera. Urrando como um grupo de hienas alucinadas eles saltaram para cima das formações e começaram uma feroz e violenta batalha no meio do campo. Enquanto isso, um outro grupo disparava inúmeras flechas contra os oponentes, na tentativa de debilitá-los para que os companheiros acabassem com suas vidas miseráveis. Tudo parecia uma grande desordem sem qualquer liderança, mas olhando atentamente era possível ver que os soldados de Morroc movimentavam-se num "caos ordeiro". Havia algo por trás de sua aparente desorganização, que os tornava mais letais do que pareciam. E esse algo estava a alguns metros dali, sentada nas costas de um escravo, se deliciando com a carnificina e apreciando um bom charuto. A todo instante A Chefe fazia um sinal ou dizia alguma coisa a um de seus subordinados. Este transmitia a informação a outro e a outro e aos poucos todo o exército sabia exatamente o que ela queria. Como? Provavelmente muito treino sob o escaldante deserto e a ameaça de tortura eterna caso não obedecesse.

Apesar disso e da constante e feroz artilharia de Geffen os soldados experientes de Prontera conseguiram dominar o caos e a desordem inicial que os morroquinos causaram. A maioria era composta por cavaleiros experimentados em guerras contra os temíveis Orcs ou o Povo do Oceano. Alguns poucos lutaram ao lado de heróis lendários em batalhas grandiosas e viveram para contar a história. Isso os tornava homens únicos em sua sociedade, não eram apenas guerreiros, eram soldados profissionais.

Com o passar das horas a situação no campo começou a se definir. Prontera avançou até certo ponto, as foi contida pela artilharia e infantaria das forças combinadas de Geffen e Morroc. Os líderes militares acreditaram que essa era a hora decisiva e soaram o toque da cavalaria.

Para os soldados que por horas lutaram sozinhos em meio a uma chuva de flechas, fogo, raios e adagas alucinadas ouvir aquele som era como uma benção para suas almas. Para os oponentes, como se as portas do Hades se escancarassem de uma só vez.

A Cavalaria de Prontera rasgou o campo atropelando tudo o que via pela frente. Os arqueiros morroquinos tentaram em vão impedir a carga. Essa mesma tática fora usada por Payon que com sucesso conseguira conter os avanços da temida carga. No entanto, os bem treinados e talentosos arqueiros de Payon, que nasciam com o arco e flecha nas veias eram infinitamente superiores aos relapsos e pobres mercenários de Morroc. A cavalaria atravessou o campo e chegou até as linhas de artilharia.

Os bruxos e magos desesperados com a visão dos cavaleiros correram para se salvar. Alguns foram violentamente mortos, trespassados pelas pesadas lanças dos cavaleiros. Outros foram simplesmente pisoteados pelos pesados pecos de batalha. O caos atingiu o campo de Geffen.

- Olhe! Eles estão massacrando meus soldados faça alguma coisa! – Ordenou furiosa a Arquibruxa à Chefe.

- Calma... Isso já era esperado... – Disse acendendo outro charuto.

- Como assim, "era esperado"? Seu trabalho é proteger meus soldados das forças inimigas e não é isto que estou vendo acontecer!

- Meu amor, isso é uma guerra. Guerra sem baixas não é guerra. É exercício militar. – Disse levantando-se – Além do mais, veja, eles estão isolados. Não conseguiram manter um contato com as tropas. Em poucos minutos serão todos derrubados de suas galinhas gigantes e esquartejados pelos meus soldados.

Tyr' Ann espantou-se com a calma daquela mulher. Diante de tanta morte e destruição, ela parecia até estar gostando. Enfureceu-se com a mercenária rainha de Morroc, mas logo percebeu que ela tinha razão. Os cavaleiros estavam isolados. A carga da cavalaria foi um golpe violento, mas ninguém do lado de Morroc parecia senti-la tanto assim. Era como se...

- Isso, agora você entendeu! – Disse A Chefe encarando Tyr' Ann – Nós os deixamos passar. Deixamos acreditarem que estavam em vantagem para usarem sua melhor arma. Deixamos acreditarem que conseguiriam atravessar o campo, destruir a artilharia e massacrar os oponentes deixando a infantaria livre para terminar a luta no campo. Deixamos acreditarem que nossas forças estavam frágeis ao ponto de que pudessem passar por nós e criar uma ligação com a infantaria. Isso meu amor, é estratégia. – Disse apontando para o campo – Agora esses arrogantes cavaleiros serão mortos, a infantaria ficará sem sua maior força e em breve essa cidade estará tão protegida quando uma virgem no prostíbulo! – Gargalhou a mulher – Intensifique seus poderes de cerco na muralha, essa batalha vai acabar daqui a algumas horas, estou animada, quero ver a cara do velhote quando eu entrar e me sentar no trono dele. Acho que vou usar aquela coroa horrorosa de pinico.

A arquibruxa apenas suspirou. E ordenou que mais bruxos intensificassem o bombardeio as muralhas. Alguns deles fizeram desenhos na terra e depois começaram a socá-la com violência. Dentro de Prontera o chão começou a tremer e as paredes e vigas começaram a ruir. Outros bruxos que se concentravam desde o início da batalha agora entoavam palavras de uma língua estranha e o clima começou a esfriar. Aos poucos pequenos flocos brancos começaram a cair sobre a cidade e as pessoas começaram a sentir muito frio, algumas para evitar um congelamento iminente aproximavam-se dos incêndios e em alguns casos as labaredas do fogo místico avançavam sobre elas incinerando-as.

Monique havia enrolado a criança em vários mantos de pessoas que morriam pelo caminho. Ela, no entanto, não encontrara nenhum que lhe servira. Caminhava com dificuldade. Tinha dificuldade até em respirar devido a fumaça do incêndio. Rumou diretamente para a praça central, onde muitas pessoas estavam se reunindo. O calor de seus corpos ajudava a espantar o frio e era melhor do que se arriscar naquele fogaréu estranho.

Longe dali, no aconchegante clima do Castelo de Prontera, poucos guardas mantinham a vigilância sobre o Rei. Foram poupados de estarem na batalha por favores que conseguiram junto ao monarca e aguardavam apenas o fim da batalha, que dependendo do resultado, tomariam uma atitude drástica. Caso Prontera caísse, matariam o Rei e fugiriam. Caso Prontera vencesse, pediriam junto a ele um cargo mais importante, por terem estado todo aquele tempo ao seu lado. Mas o destino lhes reservara outro futuro...

- Como será que estão as coisas lá embaixo? – Perguntou um dos guardas.

- Devem estar horríveis. Ainda bem que estou aqui.

- Será que vão perder?

- Você ainda pergunta? Olha esse fogo todo! – Disse apontando para a janela – Assim que começarmos a ouvir os gritos, corremos para dentro e matamos o velho.

- Nossa... Vamos matar o Rei Tristan III! Tem idéia do que seja isso? – Disse o homem animado.

- Foda-se quem ele é! Só quero saber das jóias e da droga da passagem secreta! – Exclamou o outro.

Então eles começaram a ouvir passos subindo as escadas. Passos apressados. Não esperavam por isso, não havia mais ninguém naquele andar além deles. Os outros guardas estavam tentando segurar os portões para impedir que os plebeus invadissem o castelo. Empunharam suas alabardas e se entreolharam nervosos. Avistaram um homem fumando, subindo as escadas que ao vê-los não se deteve, apenas diminuiu a velocidade.

- Quem é você? O que esta fazendo aqui? – Indagou o guarda mais irritadiço.

Ele não respondeu.

- Diga quem é você! Não deveria estar aqui! Volte já para baixo ou vamos ter de matá-lo! – Exclamou o outro.

Ele parou, deu o último trago no cigarro e atirou-o no carpete vermelho. Pisou e enfiou a mão no bolso do sobretudo branco.

- Alto lá! – Gritou um dos guardas que avançou alguns passos girando a alabarda.

O Homem do sobretudo branco retirou e lançou ao ar uma moeda, uma moeda de ouro. O guarda que avançava contra ele se distraiu com o objeto e não percebeu quando o homem sacou algum tipo de arma e efetuou dois disparos. Um direto na sua cabeça. O outro direto no pescoço do companheiro. O guarda caiu sobre sua lança e rolou escada abaixo.

O Homem do sobretudo branco então avançou na direção das pesadas portas que protegiam o monarca do mundo exterior e apoiando as duas mãos sobre elas empurrou-as com força. Atrás dele uma lufada de vento adentrou o recinto. As portas chocaram-se contra as paredes e emitiram um som grave de madeira maciça. Do batente ele avistou o Rei. Velho. Cansado. Sentado em seu trono. Encurvado sobre si mesmo e apoiado no cetro real. Contemplando o chão a sua frente.

- Então você veio. – Disse em uma voz cansada.

O Homem do sobretudo branco avançou alguns passos e ergueu a mão apontando a arma para o velho rei.

- Eu tenho uma mensagem para você, Rei Tristan III. – Disse em sua voz suave.

O monarca apenas encarou-o com olhos furiosos.

- Os ventos da mudança estão soprando, Tristan... E estão soprando contra você. – Proclamou.

Os olhos do Rei arregalaram-se e ele balbuciou...

- Ta... Talleyrand!

Um silêncio mórbido tomou conta da sala do trono onde nem mesmo o vento atreveu-se a soprar.

- Então... Tudo isso é obra daquele velho sábio miserável? – Vociferou o rei quebrando o silêncio.

- Ele desenhou o arquétipo, mas quem construiu esse plano fui eu. – Disse em tom grave.

- Por quê? Para quê?

- Por quê? Porque eu não quero que meus filhos cresçam no mesmo mundo que eu cresci.

- Mas para isso era necessário destruiu o mundo dos outros? Seu maldito egoísta!

- Maldito egoísta! – Enfureceu-se o Homem do sobretudo branco – Maldito egoísta? Você tem olhado o seu reino além destas paredes Tristan? Ou será que os olhos dos demais é que fazem isso por você!

- Eu confio em meus súditos! Eles lutaram anos e anos pela manutenção da paz! Lutaram contra homens como você e aquele maldito Talleyrand que apenas queriam tirar proveito próprio.

- Tudo o que fiz foi por fim a um modelo falido de sociedade, que cada vez mais explorava os sonhos daqueles que já não podiam dar mais nada a esse mundo! Talleyrand queria um mundo perfeito. Mas ele era um nobre como vocês. Como ele poderia conceber um mundo onde as pessoas não valem pelo sangue que tem, mas sim pelo que carregam em seus corações?

- Bobagem! Bobagem! – Retrucou o rei – O que acha que vai acontecer? Vai me matar e todas essas pessoas ai fora continuarão suas vidas tranquilamente? Não! Elas ficarão loucas e começaram a se matar por qualquer motivo! E sabe por quê? Porque lhes falta um rei! Um líder! Um pai! Elas são como crianças sem educação! Precisam de orientação, precisam de um norte! O que é um filho sem pai?

- Sou eu. – Respondeu secamente o Homem do sobretudo branco – E como eu, filhos crescem. Não podem viver eternamente sob os cuidados de seus pais ou jamais se tornaram realmente adultos. Seus filhos cresceram Tristan. Eles não precisam mais de você. Eles querem guiar suas vidas, seus destinos, seu mundo. E eles nunca poderão fazê-lo enquanto você mantiver sua autoridade suprema.

- Você veio me matar. Se queria fazer isso porque simplesmente não o fez antes? Para que jogar todo o meu reino neste caos infernal?

- Mata-lo não resolveria a situação. Aqueles que o cercam continuariam sua obra. Manteriam o poder de dominar os demais. Podariam as asas dos novos pássaros. Não. Era necessário apagar de vez seu modelo, sua autoridade. Mostrar ao mundo que a vida continua sem os pais. Que a vida é possível sem alguém que a controle por você.

- Isso é a maior besteira que já ouvi! Seu plano não dará certo! As pessoas me amam! Meus súditos me amam! – Gritava o rei.

- É mesmo! – Indagou o homem furioso. Ele correu até as janelas e as abriu. Abriu todas as imensas janelas de vidro e deixou o cheiro de fumaça, morte e os gritos desesperados entrarem – Esse é o amor que da à seus súditos? Recusa-se a protegê-los em seu castelo? Porquê? Porque se recusou a dar a retratação que Geffen pediu? Porque se recusou a investigar melhor antes de dar ouvidos aos membros da Igreja que só querem o poder? Porquê?

- PORQUE EU SOU O REI! – Exclamou o monarca.

- Ouça Tristan. Seus súditos clamam por você e você lhes deu as costas. Não fui eu quem fez isso. Foi você. – Disse o Homem do sobretudo branco voltando para o centro da sala – E isto esta acontecendo a anos e anos! Mas as janelas, os seus valorosos vassalos, o protegiam de ouvir os lamentos da população. A nobreza de Prontera é para você o que essas janelas de vidro são para esta sala. Frágeis escudos que o afastam da verdade. E exatamente por serem frágeis, agora estão sucumbindo diante da própria soberba.

O vento começou a soprar forte dentro da sala do trono e o Homem do sobretudo branco apontou novamente a arma para o rei.

- Os ventos da mudança estão soprando, Tristan. E dessa vez, não há janelas de vidro para protegê-lo.

Lá fora os últimos guerreiros de Prontera caíam diante das famigeradas laminas de Morroc e as últimas pedras da muralha cediam aos violentos golpes de Geffen. No centro da cidade as pessoas, quase congeladas assistiam a tudo sem nada poder fazer. Seu mundo ruíra. O que fazer agora?

Entre elas, uma mulher carregava uma criança bem agasalhada. Ela observou o rosto tranqüilo da criança que dormia tranqüila em seus braços e percebeu que talvez, devesse ser como ela. Tranqüila, afinal era apenas uma cidade. Cidades são construídas e destruídas. Reinos emergem e submergem nas areias do tempo. No final, tudo se transforma em ruínas antigas. As únicas coisas que sobrevivem ao tempo são as histórias da vida e o amor.

Caminhando entre as pessoas, algo se aproxima lentamente. Passa por trás de Monique e segura em sua mão gélida.

A garçonete olha assustada para o lado e em meio aos flocos de neve vê o Homem do sobretudo branco passar por ela e depois puxa-la para o meio da multidão. Ela não consegue raciocinar direito, apenas o segue. Caminham por alguns metros até uma calçada. Monique já não agüenta mais de frio. O homem se abaixa e começa a revirar as lajotas da rua revelando um alçapão. Ele o abre e tomando a garçonete no colo escorrega por uma passagem íngreme que leva até um antigo sistema de esgoto da cidade. Ele coloca Monique no chão, que começa a sentir-se mais aquecida. Toma sua mão novamente e a conduz através de um túnel escuro às cegas.

Lá fora os bruxos preparavam o golpe final. A própria Tyr' Ann se juntou ao conselho e entoou os cânticos sagrados de sua religião. Seus olhos se tornam brilhantes e ela começou a falar diretamente com os deuses.

- THOR! Grande e poderoso senhor dos trovões! Filho de Odin rei dos deuses! Eu vos invoco para derramar sobre meus inimigos toda a tua ira! Mostra à estes infelizes quão poderoso e implacável sois!

As nuvens sobre Prontera começam a girar numa espiral fantástica, cada vez mais rápido. Uma língua de fogo corta os céus e vários raios e trovões ribombam pelo ar anunciando que Thor, atendera ao pedido da Arquibruxa. Segundos depois, dezenas de raios atingem a capital pulverizando qualquer tipo de vida existente em sua superfície.

Restou apenas desolação.

- Agora acabou. – Suspirou Tyr' Ann observando a destruição que seu exército causara.

- Muito bem! – Aplaudiu A Chefe com um sorriso inconfundível de felicidade nos lábios.

- Imagino que não tenha sobrado muito para seus homens pilharem. – Disse em tom sarcástico a líder de Geffen.

A Chefe apenas sorriu.

- O burgo não é o lugar mais rico de Rune Midgard, minha cara Tyr' Ann. As pessoas que morreram ali ou eram guerreiros ou eram mais pobres do que este infeliz aqui. – Disse apontando para um de seus escravos – Agora que Prontera sucumbiu as nossas forças os feudos e a nobreza de Rune Midgard estão indefesos. Meus homens vão marchar diretamente para eles, pilhar, estuprar, matar e se divertir com o que deixaram estes nobres nojentos que estão caídos ai nesse campo. – Disse sorrindo e acendendo outro charuto – Vamos. Eu lhe acompanho até o castelo. Quero ver a cara do velho quando nos ver entrando juntas em seu precioso salão real.

Escoltadas pelos mais valorosos homens de cada exército as duas líderes seguiram diretamente para o Castelo de Prontera. No caminho encontraram apenas ruínas e cinzas das pessoas que ali viveram, pulverizadas pela Ira de Thor.

- Quanta destruição... – Murmurou a Arquiburxa.

- Pois é. Vocês de Geffen não brincam em serviço. Nem anoiteceu e a cidade já foi arrasada. Nem a droga da taverna vocês deixaram de pé! – Resmungou mordendo o charuto.

Tyr' Ann não respondeu. Apenas continuou caminhando entre os escombros até a fortificação, que pouco sofreu com o devastador ataque. Os portões foram arrancados e atirados bem longe de onde deveriam estar. Lá dentro, fora os vidros estilhaçados das janelas, pouca coisa foi destruída. O palácio estava praticamente intacto. Os batedores foram na frente para averiguar se não havia nenhum inimigo escondido lá.

- É. Vitória Absoluta! – Exclamou a mulher loira.

- Como pode estar tão confortável em um momento tão triste? – Indagou a bruxa.

- Meu bem, isso não é triste. Triste é minha vida. Se esses ratos morreram sofrendo, foi para pagar todos os anos de prazeres que eles tiveram em suas vidas. Alias, morrer pelas mãos de um deus? Que honra tiveram! – Zombou.

Um dos batedores voltou às pressas pela escada.

- Senhora! – Chamou a Arquibruxa – Venha ver isso!

Pelo estado do homem devia ser algo sério. Subiram todos correndo, exceto A Chefe, que observava calmamente ao redor. Subiu sem pressa, olhando os afrescos pendurados nas paredes, o longo tapete vermelho, muito mais bonito que o seu em Morroc. Suspirou ao ver como eles eram ricos e como ela ainda era pobre. No meio do caminho algo lhe chamou atenção. Perto de um dos corpos dos guardas, que apresentava um estranho buraco na testa, havia uma bituca de cigarro.

- Que mau gosto. – Resmungou – Prosseguiu em direção ao salão do trono. Avistou mais um guarda morto nas mesmas condições. Adentrou então a sala principal. Caminhou pelo longo tapete vermelho, altiva, olhos grudados no rei, que sentado em seu trono parecia contemplar seu andar.

Ao passar pela Arquibruxa percebeu que ela estava mais pálida que o costume. Olhos vidrados na figura do monarca. Uma mão na boca e outra no coração.

- Deuses! O que foi que eu fiz! – Balbuciou em uma voz chorosa.

A Chefe aproximou-se de Tristan III, agarrou sua barba espessa e puxou levemente. Seu corpo pendeu e desabou vagarosamente no tapete vermelho. A coroa rolou pelo recinto até se chocar com uma das vigas de sustentação do teto.

- Morto. – Disse a mulher atirando o charuto no chão e pisando – E pela marca, deve ter sido o mesmo homem que matou a sua antiga Arquibruxa Gwewyn. Devo admitir que nunca vi tamanha destreza. Estou admirada.

- Não pode ser... Isso significa que Prontera...

- É, Prontera não estava mentindo quando disse que não sabia quem era o assassino. Seja lá quem for esse cara, ele enganou vocês direitinho. – Sorriu a mulher loira enquanto levantava-se. Tyr' Ann agarrou seu braço com vigor.

- Eu lhe pagarei o que for preciso! Ache este homem! E traga-o a mim vivo! – Enfatizou – Eu ouvi sobre o seu grupo de mercenários profissionais. Dizem que nada pode escapar deles. Por favor eu lhe peço.

A Chefe acendeu outro charuto. Pegou o braço da Arquibruxa e apertou com delicadeza suficiente para que ela a soltasse.

- Sinto muito. Agora com a pilhagem meus homens vão ficar tentados a não mais me obedecer. Tenho que voltar a Morroc imediatamente para colocá-los em seus devidos lugares. – E começou a caminhar na direção da porta – Além do mais, mesmo que fosse procurá-lo, levaria muito tempo para capturá-lo e não posso garantir que o faria com vida. O cara é bom. Há essa hora deve estar a milhas daqui. – Disse abaixando-se para pegar a coroa do antigo monarca – Sinto muito minha adorável Tyr' Ann. Essa eu vou ficar te devendo. – Sorriu, saindo do salão do trono em direção as ruínas de Prontera.

Lá fora, ela foi informada das baixas em seu exército. Foram grandes e duras baixas. Dispensou os homens de suas obrigações e ficou contemplando a destruição que ajudara a causar.

- Diabos... Preciso de um bruxo desses. – Murmurou.

- Senhora, ele esteve aqui. – Disse uma voz sombria vinda de sabe-se lá onde.

- Eu sei. Senti o cheiro dele no castelo. – Respondeu ela procurando outro charuto para acender.

- Quer que eu o encontre agora?

- Não. Já disse. Que merda! Onde estão meus charutos? – Disse irritada por não encontrar nenhum – Ouça atentamente, Sombra, ninguém vai atrás dele até eu mandar. Entendeu?

- Sim senhora.

- Agora faça algo de útil e me arranje a droga de um charuto! – Disse batendo os pés.

- Imediatamente senhora.

Bem longe dali, Monique, a menina e o Homem do sobretudo branco chegavam ao fim do longo túnel. Saíram em algum lugar próximo do monastério.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a luz, e ela pode perceber onde estava soltou abruptamente a mão dele e encarou-o com um olhar do tipo: "Foi você, não foi?"

Percebendo que não poderia adiar mais ele falou olhando em seus olhos.

- Sim. Fui eu.

Ela novamente o encarou. Dessa vez com um olhar do tipo: "Como pode?"

- Eu poderia lhe dizer a minha verdade. Mas você certamente não acreditaria nela. Mas eu lhe asseguro. Eu só fiz isso pensando no futuro dela... E no seu. – Disse encabulado.

- Você me usou! – Respondeu com tristeza – Sim. Você me usou! Eu era a garçonete da taverna mais freqüentada da cidade. Amiga de Jean. O telhado da minha casa tinha a melhor visão para os portões do castelo e não me recusaria em cuidar de sua filha enquanto você colocar seu plano sórdido em prática! Você NOS usou! – Enfatizou.

- Não! Não é verdade! – Disse desesperado – Você não fazia parte do meu plano! Nunca teria como saber que você estava ligada a Jean. Ele só foi morto por ser um símbolo, um herói da nobreza opressora! Eu só ia a taverna porque era a única onde eu e a menina poderíamos nos sentar e nos alimentar sem correr o risco algum, já que Joshua e você eram muito habilidosos com os bêbados. E quanto ao telhado do seu quarto. Foi a própria Gwewyn quem me deu a dica.

- Ridículo! Como você quer que eu acredite numa história dessas!

- Eu também não entendi a princípio! Fiquei confuso com a atitude dela. Mas depois entendi. Ela era uma bruxa poderosa, de certo sabia que a mudança era além de inevitável, crucial para o futuro das pessoas desta terra!

Fez-se silêncio entre eles.

- Ninguém gosta de mudanças, principalmente as repentinas. Tudo o que modifica nossa vida drasticamente nos incomoda. Mas mudanças são essenciais. Sem mudanças nós não crescemos e sem crescimento nós não podemos viver. Eu não me redimo da culpa de ter sido responsável por tanto sofrimento. Isso, eu carregarei pelo resto de minha vida, mas ao menos eu fiz algo pelo futuro de minha filha. Eu não quero que ela tenha a mesma vida que eu tive. Quero que ela viva uma vida nova, onde possa trilhar seus próprios caminhos, algo que Rune Midgard jamais permitiu à seus filhos. – Disse ele com seu característico olhar triste – Eu não espero que você entenda isso assim Monique. Espero apenas que você consiga construir uma vida nova e feliz – Disse aproximando-se, fazendo menção de pegar a criança.

Instintivamente Monique afastou-se, protegendo o pequeno bebê. Mas logo percebeu o que estava fazendo. E entregou-a a contra gosto para o pai. Ele olhou pela uma última vez para a ex-garçonete e partiu estrada a fora.

Monique se viu perdida. Observando aquele homem e seu lindo bebezinho partindo para sempre de sua vida. Virou-se e olhou para a coluna de fumaça que demarcava o ponto onde Prontera estava. Olhou novamente para o homem, que começava a se distanciar cada vez mais. E tornou a lançar olhares de angústia na direção de Prontera.

"O passado e o futuro. Uma vida que eu conheço e confio? Ou uma vida nova repleta pelo medo do desconhecido e a alegria da descoberta? Jean... Ou o Homem do sobretudo branco...

Monique então se virou para o homem e gritou.

- EU NÃO SEI O SEU NOME!

Ele parou e tornando olhar para ela disse:

- Eu não tenho nome.

- Como não tem nome? – Indagou enquanto caminhava na sua direção – Todos têm um nome. Como seus pais o chamavam?

- Eu não tive pais. – Respondeu tristonho.

- Como não? Amigos, parentes, uma tia distante?

Ele negou tudo com a cabeça.

- Não é possível! Você brotou do chão já adulto? Caiu do céu? – Ironizou a garçonete enquanto se aproximava.

- Bem... Houve uma época em minha vida que as pessoas me chamavam de "Cão".

- "Cão"? Isso não é nome! Imagine! Alguém chamar Cão! Como se chamaria sua filha? Cadelinha?

O Homem do sobretudo branco suspirou.

- Você tem razão... Vou pensar em um nome para nós dois.

- Não seja ridículo, você não pode se dar um nome.

- Porque não?

- Porque nomes são como as outras pessoas reconhecem você. De certo modo você esta certo, afinal, pra que você precisaria de um nome se vivesse sempre sozinho. Mas se vive em sociedade, você precisa ser reconhecido pelos demais. Um nome fala muito sobre a pessoa. Mesmo que ela não goste dele. – Monique, que agora já estava bem próxima deles cruzou os braços e fitou o Homem do sobretudo branco – Já sei que nome lhe dar. Meus avós maternos vieram da distante ilha do oeste, onde o povo fala uma língua estranha. Eles eram estranhos assim como você. Certa vez ela estava me ensinando algumas palavras de sua língua e me disse uma que ficou gravada em minha memória não sei por quê.

- E qual era?

- Bill. Que se não estou enganada, significa conta na língua deles.

- Você quer me chamar de Conta? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Sim senhor. – Respondeu aproximando-se e tomando a filha de seus braços – Você mais do que ninguém tem muitas dívidas e vai ter de prestar muitas contas no dia do juízo. – Disse sorrindo.

- Bill... – Repetiu o Homem do sobretudo branco. E depois sorriu como um bobo.

- E você? – Disse olhando para a menininha, que acabara de acordar e estava sorrindo e brincando com ela – Como vai se chamar? Ah já sei! Seu nome será Elizabeth!

- O que quer dizer Elizabeth? – Perguntou Bill curioso.

- Não sei. Mas eu acho bonito.

O homem gargalhou. E pela primeira vez, Monique o viu realmente feliz. Sentiu uma pontada de orgulho por tê-lo feito quebrar o gelo. Ela então olhou para a criança.

- Você é bonitinha hã? – Sentiu então uma pontada de medo. E sem olhar para o pai ela perguntou – E a mãe dela?

- Morreu... – Respondeu ele com tristeza.

Monique sentiu uma profunda tristeza pela menininha. Ela sabia o que era crescer sem uma mãe por perto. E apegara-se tanto a ela naqueles últimos meses que já não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem seu sorriso alegre por perto.

- Você não merece crescer sem uma mãe. – Disse olhando para a criança e sorriu. Voltou-se então para o homem que as acompanhava a distancia e se aproximou dele.

- Como você disse, eu mais do que ninguém teria motivos para odiá-lo. Mas estranhamente eu não consigo fazer isso. Você e essa criança me ensinaram a viver. Devolveram-me a emoção de uma vida nova. Sem as futilidades de uma vida vazia de significado. Sim, as pessoas de Prontera não mereciam aquela morte horrível. Elas não terão a chance de reconstruir suas vidas. Mas, e as outras? As pessoas de Payon, Alberta, Morroc, Geffen e inúmeras outras cidades e vilas que viviam sob o tacão de Rune Midgard e suas leis verticais. Toda grande mudança exige grandes sacrifícios. Não é?

Bill apenas sorriu.

Monique virou-se e seguiu com a menina para o norte. Bill ficou ali, contemplando a sua nova família. Algo que jamais tivera em toda sua vida. Sentiu um peso enorme sair de suas costas. Finalmente poderia se livrar de sua sina. Finalmente poderia começar a viver como queria. Sua missão estava comprida. Era hora de deixar o Homem do sobretudo branco para trás.

Era hora de ser apenas Bill.

Fim


End file.
